When Destiny Calls: Movie & Lost Episode Saga
by SailorStar9
Summary: After getting the main plotline version out, this is bound to happen. So, here's the Movie/Lost Episode version of 'When Destiny Calls'. This fic is DONE!
1. Super Android 13

SailorStar9: After getting the main plotline version out, this is bound to happen. So, here's the Movie/Lost Episode version of 'When Destiny Calls'. Pairing remains the same. So, read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the pairing.

Chapter Summary: When the quiet peace of a routine day is interrupted by violent explosions it seems like the entire world is under siege! But Goku quickly realizes that he is the target of the sudden attack! Who are these strange assassins? When Goku discovers that despite their great power, the culprits are not emitting an energy signal, it can only mean one thing: Androids! With Doctor Gero dead, just who is responsible for master-minding this new wave of Androids that are stronger, faster, and ten times more deadly than before?

Chapter 1: Super Android 13

* * *

The scene opens with Android 20 being destroyed by Androids 17 and 18. The camera then closes in on the trail of blood dripping through a crack on the ground, into the underground laboratory.

* * *

In Kami's Lookout...

Ami was in the midst of her prayers when she felt a sudden malevolent Ki.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a shopping mall...

Master Roshii, Oolong, Krillin and Trunks were standing in line in front of the 'Miss World's Most Beautiful Girl World Competition' venue.

"Hey Oolong," Master Roshii stretched. "Aren't they going to start this soon?"

"You're a fine one to talk." Oolong deathpanned. "They said it's going to be held at 7:00 in the evening. It was a certain dirty old man that wanted to line up for it no, I believe."

"It's the ones who sit in the very front that gets to see the Pichi-Pichi gals the best, you know." Master Roshii pointed out. "After all, this is the 'Miss World's Most Beautiful Girl World Competition'. Just imagining it makes my blood pressure rise. To be able to get young Pichi-Pichi gals to play pafu-pafu with me after going so long without it…"

"Pichi-Pichi gals, huh?" Oolong flushed.

"You guys!" Krillin started, cutting the two off from their perverted frenzy. "Both of you, cut it out with your indecent thoughts. We're in front of Trunks here, aren't we?"

"Um, Krillin, I don't particularly…" Trunks blushed.

"You guys are going to corrupt this young man's purity of heart." Krillin declared.

"Ha, you're a fine one to say so." Oolong snorted.

"Krillin, what was all that earlier?" Master Roshii reminded.

"Oh, no, that was just a gag." Krillin defended. "That was obviously just a gag, wasn't it? I aim to be a martial artist that can also let fly with gags, you know."

"Well, Oolong, let's go peek into the dressing rooms, just you and I." Master Roshii suggested.

"Sure thing!" Oolong agreed, the two running off. "Krillin, keep our places for us."

"Come on now!" Krillin hollered. "I'm going to tell the police. Trunks, sorry man. Hold our places, okay?"

"Krillin." Trunks called after Krillin who had taken off. "What am I going to do with them?" he sighed. "I wish Goku and the others would finish shopping already. Thanks goodness Ami isn't here to see this embarrassment."

"I had that one first!" Chi-Chi fought over her bargain piece.

"Gohan, why do women love shopping as much as this?" Goku wondered, both father-and-son having arrived on the story where Chi-Chi was, arms full with parcels and bags.

"In Mother's case, it looks like she uses shopping to relieve stress." Gohan remarked.

"Maybe that's it…" Goku noted.

"Goku, take these too!" Chi-Chi barked, tossing several more parcels on top of Goku's pile.

"Are you finished now, Chi-Chi?" Goku muttered, struggling to maintain his balance.

"Next up are clothes for you, Goku." Chi-Chi insisted. "You wear the same thing all year around. You're going to dress up once in a while."

* * *

On the streets…

Androids 14 and 15 had started their rampage as they sought out their target.

* * *

At Kami's Lookout…

"So it has begun." Ami mused on the platform.

* * *

On the streets…

"Son Goku…" Android 15 stated, Android's 14's sensor focusing on the mall's top floor.

In the restaurant on the top floor of the mall…

"Krillin and the others sure goofed up." Goku joked. "To think they were off by one day."

"I thought it was kind of strange, you know?" Krillin stated. "I mean, nobody was lining up, except for us."

"Well, we'll just have to look forward for tomorrow." Master Roshii remarked.

Meanwhile, Androids 14 and 15 blasted their way through the lifts and headed upstairs.

"Gohan, you've got to eat more." Goku encouraged. "You'll never grow up otherwise."

"I just can't keep up with Father's appetite." Gohan pointed out.

"You should stop eating before you get stuffed." Chi-Chi chided. "If you eat too much, the blood stops circulating to your head, you know. And that gets in the way of studying." Causing the other group on the other table to chuckle.

"Excuse me, can I get another helping?" Goku requested.

"Son Goku." Androids 14 and 15 had arrived below the restaurant. "Son Goku." The two Androids then merged their Ki balls into one, the shockwave rocking the restaurant's floor.

"Father." Gohan stated.

The energy wave then raised the tables into the air, before engulfing the ground in its power.

* * *

In the air…

"Gohan, don't you let go." Chi-Chi barked, her son having gotten her to safety, Goku, Krillin and Trunks having done the same with the other humans in the restaurant.

_Who was it that did all this?_ Goku wondered, looking at the demolished building after placing his load down. "Gohan, get Chi-Chi to safety!" he barked, recognizing the all-familiar Ki energy balls. "Krillin, Trunks, you too! Get everyone as far away from me as you can."

Following his order, the three fighters took off as Goku flew higher into the air to dodge the energy blasts thrown at him. _Sure enough, it looks like they're only after me._ He mused, seeing the two Androids chase him. "Who are you guys?" he stopped. "Seeing as how I can't sense any Ki from you, you aren't human, huh? I get it. That means that you're Androids, created by Dr. Gero, huh? He doesn't give up easily, does he?"

Android 14 fired a blast at Goku who deflected the attack away, before taking the opportunity to attack him.

Both adversaries traded blows, resulting in a stalemate, before Android 15 gave Goku a punch from behind. Both Androids then cornered the Saiyan who had tried to get away from the city. Android 14 then kicked Goku into a skyscraper before he flew even higher. Android 15 then fired a Ki blast to finish the Saiyan off when another Ki attack intervened, nullifying the otherwise deadly attack.

"Goku!" Trunks headed straight up.

"Trunks!" Goku looked at his rescuer, breaking free of the concrete.

Android 15 kicked Trunks, the half-Saiyan retaliating with a Ki blast of his own, which the Android dispelled with an energy shield, before firing a barrage of energy attacks, forcing Trunks to dodge.

"Goku, if we fight here, the casualties will just increase." Trunks voiced. "Let's fly off to the glacial belt to the north, where no one else is around."

"Alright." Goku agreed, hammering Android 14 with a punch to the stomach. "You guys, come on."

The two Androids smirked and followed the two Saiyans.

* * *

On the ground…

"Krillin." Gohan urged.

"Gohan, unfortunately, it doesn't look like we have any part to play this time." Krillin remarked. "Our levels are too different."

"But still, we might be of some use to them." Gohan insisted. "I'm going."

"Gohan." Krillin called.

"No, you don't!" Chi-Chi barked. "Starting tomorrow, you've got summer cram school courses, don't you? We've already paid the tuition."

"But…" Gohan protested.

"During this summer vacation, you promised me you would study hard, didn't you?" Chi-Chi snapped.

"Mother, between studying and Father's life, which is more important?" Gohan barked.

"Ah, Gohan!" Chi-Chi called as her son prepared to take off. "See here, Gohan!" she chased after her son. "Gohan." She fell on her back after Gohan blasted off.

"Chi-Chi." Krillin started. "I know well how Gohan must feel."

"Krillin!" Chi-Chi exploded. "What are you dawdling around for? You've got to get going. Hurry up and go!"

"Krillin, be careful, okay?" Oolong stated after Krillin took off.

* * *

In the air…

"Damn, looks like I'll never find a bride in this lifetime." Krillin sighed.

In Dr. Gero's underground laboratory…

Android 13's capsule opened and the Android stepped out. "Son Goku…" the Android voiced.

* * *

In Kami's Lookout…

"You…" Mr. Popo started, as Android 13 floated before him and Ami. "Princess, run!" he told Ami.

"Away with you!" Android 13 blasted Mr. Popo to the ground.

"Mr. Popo!" Ami rushed by the genie's side as Android 13 floated before the horrified Earth Princess.

Ami let out a strangled, painful cry when Android 13 passed a Ki ball into her body, the agony knocking her unconscious.

Claiming his hostage, Android 13 flew off to the glacial belt.

* * *

In the glacial belt…

"Nobody should have to hold back here." Goku stated, the four adversaries facing each other. "Now, come on."

"I won't let you lay a finger on Goku." Trunks declared.

"Trunks…" Android 15 droned and closed in, punching the half-Saiyan into the ice gorge.

"Trunks!" Goku called, before dodging Android 14's assault, only to have Android 15 attack him from the back, both Androids tag-teaming on the lone Saiyan and drove Goku into the ice wall with a punch each.

"Goku!" Trunks climbed out of the ice rubble.

"Not even Son Goku is able to fight the way he had hoped, it seems." Android 13 stated.

"That Dr. Gero, just how many Androids did he make?" Goku wondered.

"We are Androids, born of the computer that Dr. Gero used, for the sole purpose of killing you." Android 13 replied.

"His computer?" Goku echoed. "To kill me?"

"Dr. Gero's desire for vengeance upon you was transferred into the computer." Android 13 stated. "We are what were created from the hatred that had increased inside the computer once it obtained the desire for vengeance. Son Goku, all of your data has been inputted into the computer, and we can predict any move you make. That is why No. 15 was able to read your every move."

"How can a computer make someone's hatred grow by itself?" Trunks demanded.

"Kid, our only objective is to kill Son Goku." Android 13 reminded. "However, if you get in the way, then that's another story. We will kill anyone that defends Son Goku."

"We'll see if it goes as easily as that." Trunks smirked.

"Think carefully, kid." Android 13 cautioned. "Do you want to risk harming her?" he picked up the lifeless form of the Earth Princess from the ice field he had dropped her on.

"Release her!" Trunks demanded.

"I might," Android 13 stated. "If you can last even a minute with No. 14 and No. 15 as your opponents."

"Krillin." Gohan remarked, the two peering from the ground.

"Alright." Krillin stood up.

Trunks then proceeded to attack Androids 14 and 15.

"Krillin?" Gohan blinked as Krillin shrunk back.

"Awesome…" Krillin muttered, watching the fight. "We'll just have to watch how things go from here for a little while."

"Son Goku, you will fight me now." Android 13 stepped up, having dropped his hostage into the icy water. "All of our circuits were built to defeat you. You cannot escape from this place alive."

"You let innocent people get caught in the crossfire while trying to kill me?" Goku echoed. "I definitely aren't letting you get away with that."

Android 13 merely smirked and released a Ki blast at the charging Goku, the expanding energy blasting Goku into the ground.

"Father!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Wait, Gohan." Krillin pulled him back. "At our power, there's nothing we can do."

"Goku!" Trunks called, still dodging his opponents' attacks and shot off after Goku, only to be pummeled to the ground by Androids 14 and 15.

Not giving the half-Saiyan any time to recover, the two Androids released a barrage of Ki blasts onto the ground.

"Trunks!" Gohan gasped.

Android 14 fired one last blast at the ice cliff behind the crater, causing the ice to collapse in.

Goku emerged from the icy waters, tossing an ice bolt at Android 13, who dodged the attack and grabbed Goku's foot.

"Just as I should have expected." Android 13 noted. "To think that you could take that blast of mine head-on and still be alive." And pulled Goku into the water, the fight resuming under the iceberg. Having cornered Goku against an ice wall, Android 13 then released a Ki blast at the Saiyan, the battle restarting in the air.

Androids 14 and 15 jumped back as the ice rubble melted off, Trunks rising from the crater. Powering up, he sent the ice chucks into the ground and attacked with his sword.

Android 14 merely blocked the blade between his fingers. Holding the half-Saiyan in place, the Android was about to deliver a punch when Trunks flew back to avoid the hit as he fired a Ki blast in retaliation. Android 14 swatted the blast away with the sword as Android 15 attacked the undefended Trunks on the back. Android 14 finished the job with another hit on Trunks' back, sending the lilac-haired teen into an ice wall and tossing the sword back to him for good measure.

Meanwhile, Android 13 had fired another of his S.S Deadly Bomber at Goku, the Saiyan dodging the homing Ki blast.

"Father!" Gohan called as the sphere cornered Goku against an ice wall.

"Gohan!" Krillin shouted as the boy shot off, before taking off after him.

"Are you saying you plan to catch the whole of my S.S Deadly Bomber?" Android 13 inquired. "It has enough power to blow away half of this planet." As the said attack crashed into Goku, when a Ki blast shot the energy ball off course. "What?" he gasped as the blast exploded in the air.

Behind Goku, the ice block spilt apart as Vegeta manifested.

"Vegeta." Goku blinked.

"Dad." Even Trunks was stunned.

"Do not misunderstand, Kakarot, I did not come to save you." Vegeta reminded. "Kakarot will be disposed of at the hand of me, Vegeta, the Prince of the Saiyans. Do you think I would allow wind-up dolls such as yourselves to rob me of finishing him off?"

"Son Goku has yet another travelling companion into the next world." Android 13 snorted. "No. 15, you take him."

Android 15 smirked and flew up to engage Vegeta.

"Let's continue, Son Goku." Android 13 returned to his fight. After kicking Goku into an ice wall, the Android released a barrage of Ki blasts at the Saiyan. "What's that matter, Son Goku?" he taunted. "I'm just barely getting warmed up. Or is it that you're too afraid to come out?"

Goku burst out from the rubble and tackled Android 13. "I've heard what you guys have been saying." He stated in the air. "You underestimate our power."

Android 14 jumped out of Trunks' Ki blast an head-butted the half-Saiyan into an ice wall. Holding him in place, the Android then pummeled the teen.

Android 15 and Vegeta were still decking it out in the air, before the Android hammered the Saiyan Prince into an ice wall, before continuing to use Vegeta as a punching bag.

"Don't get too carried away, you piece of crap." Vegeta grabbed Android 15's wrists before he did any more damage and powered up to Super Saiyan.

Trunks jumped to dodge Android 14's punch, powering up to Super Saiyan like his father did.

"Dammit!" Goku cursed, having been slammed into an ice wall by Android 13, and powering up to Super Saiyan.

"Krillin!" Gohan beamed.

"They've done it!" Krillin exclaimed. "All three Super Saiyans have come together."

Trunks charged at Android 14, landing a final punch on the oversized Android.

Vegeta pummeled Android 15 with his rapid punches, before finishing with a Ki blast for good measure.

Android 13 and Goku were trading Ki blasts in the air.

"Father!" Gohan gasped as the ice field continued to be blasted into smithereens.

"Way to go, Goku!" Krillin cheered.

"Father!" Gohan hurried over.

"Stop, Gohan!" Krillin warned. "Gohan, don't!" he called as the boy released a Ki blast into his father's fight.

"Gohan!" Goku exclaimed when Android 13 fired a Ki blast at the boy.

"It's Piccolo." Gohan beamed after an energy pillar blasted the Ki ball off course.

"Piccolo?" Krillin echoed.

And truth to be told, the Namekian burst out from the icy field and grabbed onto Android 13's ankles. "Yo, Son." Piccolo greeted.

"It's Piccolo alright." Gohan beamed.

"Piccolo!" Krillin cheered.

"Piccolo, I own you one." Goku remarked after Piccolo tossed Android 13 to the ground.

"It's not over yet." Piccolo corrected. "Those bastards actually have the nerve to kidnap the Princess."

"He's right." Android 13 agreed. "You're Piccolo, right? If you're going to interfere in my fight with Son Goku, then I'll kill you too, while I'm at it."

"You expect me to let you kill me while you're at it?" Piccolo echoed. "You're the one who's going to come rattling apart."

Elsewhere, having knocked Vegeta into an ice wall, Android 15 was prepared to finish off the Saiyan Prince when Vegeta flared up and charged at him. Both adversaries met in the middle, fists out-stretched and Vegeta collapsed after the impact, being forced out of his Super Saiyan form. Android 15's gloating laughter was cut off when his head literally fell into his hands, the Android exploding seconds later.

Trunks charged down at Android 14, meeting the Android head-on, his sword drawn. Android 14 then charged at the powered-down half-Saiyan after they landed, only to explode mid-way when his body was cut into half at the waist.

"You guys are nothing but mannequins after all." Vegeta snorted, flying up to Android 15.

"No. 14 and No. 15 have been done in, huh?" Android 13 questioned as Trunks joined in. With a smirk, he pulled both Androids' microchips and generators into himself and transformed into Super Android 13.

"Vegeta!" Goku warned as Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan and charged at the Android.

"Kakarot, Piccolo, you stay out of this!" Vegeta ordered. "I'm going to dispose of this."

After giving Vegeta leeway for hitting him, Super Android 13 grabbed the Saiyan Prince and proceeded to smash him to the ground.

"Dad!" Trunks hurried over to his father's rescue, only to be blasted into an ice wall by Super Android 13's Ki blast.

"Vegeta!" Goku hollered after Super Android 13 finished the Saiyan Prince off with a Ki blast, the after-wave sending Vegeta crashing into Krillin and into an ice wall. "Dammit!" he cursed and charged at the powered-up Android, just as Piccolo rushed past him and attacked the Android.

The Android merely sent the Namekian into an ice wall with a blast.

Goku flared up and attacked the Android to no avail.

Super Android 13 simply grabbed his foot and slammed Goku into the ground, forcing him out of his Super Saiyan state.

Goku jumped back to avoid the pending foot, only to have Super Android 13 grabbed his head and throw him into the ice gorge.

"Father!" Gohan shouted as Super Android 13 went after the Saiyan.

"I will be the one who defeats Kakarot." Vegeta rose.

"Goku…" Trunks muttered.

Super Android 13 was still using the defenseless Goku as a punching bag, before releasing a S.S Deadly Bomber on the Saiyan.

"Father!" Gohan slid down the slope after his father was sent into the water. "Krillin!" he looked over as Krillin hurried before him.

"You miserable monster!" Krillin was about to fire a Ki blast when he skidded across the snow. "Take this!" he released his attack, pulling to a stop.

"Krillin!" Gohan's blast prevented Super Android 13's attack from hitting its target. "Krillin!"

_Goku, everyone, all of you have fought well._ The now awoke Ami passed her thoughts to the defeated Z Senshi via her Divine Ki. _Give me your Genki…_ she prayed to the life on Earth. _Share your Genki with me._ In response to her prayer, the living creatures on Earth stood alert at their Princess' plea.

Gohan blinked as a golden, holy Ki rippled out from the sea, Ami emerging from her otherwise watery coffin, the unconscious Goku safely in a 'Lifeforce Bubble'. The boy then gaped at the emerging life-force energy gathering above the Earth Princess.

"Princess-sama!" Gohan took Super Android 13's attack for her as Ami charged up the 'Genki Dama'.

"Share with me, share with me your Genki." Ami prayed, the 'Ice Jade Chalice' in her hand. "From the seas, from the mountains…"

"Kakarot belong to me!" Vegeta barked, firing a Ki blast across the snow. "Keep your hands off him without my say-so!"

"Share all of your Genki with me." Ami pleaded the wimps of life energy clustering.

"Have to let Ami make that 'Genki Dama'…" Trunks rose. "Come on, Android!" he fired a blast at Super Android 13, forcing the Android to drop Vegeta. "I am he who has come from twenty years into the future, Trunks. Twenty years from now, on Earth, you do not exist. That is because today, here, you will be defeated."

After forcing Trunks out of his Super Saiyan state with a Ki blast and breaking his sword in the process, Super Android 13 turned to see the descending ball of life energy.

Piccolo managed to pull the Android back before he fired a 'S.S Deadly Bomber' at Ami.

With a jab to the stomach and a slam to the face, Super Android 13 sent Piccolo to the ground.

The 'Ice Jade Chalice' flared up its holy power, taking the gathered life energy and causing Ami to change into her 'Eternal' self, Lukou, the Loa of Healing and Respite. The absorbed life energy then expanded outwards, descending upon the stunned Super Android. The powered-up Android threw a punch at the Goddess-like female before him, his attack missing its target as his fists crumbled under the Divine energy.

"Evil within the heart; be gone!" the 'Eternal' declared, thrusting the 'Ice Jade Chalice' into Super Android 13's chest. The Sacred Goblet's power erupted, disintegrating Super Android 13 in its wake.

With Super Android 13 vanquished, Dr. Gero's computer shut down on its own.

_Goku, you've done well._ Ami looked over at the assorted unconscious Z Senshi. _Thank you, anata._ She smiled at the lavender-haired half-Saiyan on her lap.

* * *

In the hospital…

"Krillin, you did well." Trunks noted.

"You did too, Trunks." Krillin chuckled.

"This is what happens when you don't keep active every once in a while." Oolong jibbed.

"Oolong!" Krillin snapped. "Ow, ow, ow!" he winced as his injuries acted up.

"Don't overdo it, Krillin." Goku joked as everyone else burst out laughing.

"Gohan." Chi-Chi started. "Hurry up and get better so you can go to summer school."

Everyone let loose another round of laughter when Gohan buried himself under his blanket.

"By the way, are Piccolo and Vegeta going to be alright?" Gohan wondered.

"It's not like they're going to die, you know?" Krillin kidded.

The movie ends with Vegeta and Piccolo sitting opposite each other on a floating ice on the ocean.

* * *

Omake

Awkward

The mist closed in, and a suffocating Killing Intent filled the air. The Uchiha whimpered.

"Don't worry, Sasuke!" Kakashi shouted. "I don't let my comrades die!"

"Really?" a disembodied voice seemed to echo through the encroaching fog. "Then where did you get that eye?"

Kakashi stumbled, and Zabuza took advantage of the opening.

* * *

Haku and Zabuza walked out of Gato's office, where they had just deposited the heads of an old man and four Konoha ninja.

"Like taking candy from a baby," the Swordsman chuckled, counting out a thick wad of bills.

* * *

SailorStar9: What! That is the thought that pops into my head every time I read that line from Kakashi. Next stop: Dragonball Z Remastered Movie 8 – Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan.


	2. Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan

SailorStar9: Here's the second chapter of the Movie/Lost Episode version of 'When Destiny Calls'. Pairing remains the same. So, read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the pairing.

Chapter Summary: A mysterious messenger delivers horrific news: a vicious Super Saiyan is rampaging through space, and he will not stop until the galaxy is left smoldering. Goku and Vegeta rush to confront the menace – but the true danger is much closer than they think. Broly is a force of unspeakable malice, with powers that rage beyond control – and he has the Z Senshi in his sights.

Chapter 2: Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan

* * *

At Kami's Lookout…

Ami had awoken from her vision: the Southern Galaxy had fallen under Super Saiyan attack.

* * *

On King Kai's planet…

_Then, the Southern Galaxy really is being…_ King Kai was stunned at the immense power surge. "At this rate… even my Northern Galaxy will be destroyed."

* * *

In front of Gohan's intended school…

"Goku, today's a big day when they're holding interviews with us as guardians." Chi-Chi told her husband. "Us parents are being tested."

"But Gohan and Bulma and the others are off having a flower-viewing party." Goku pointed out. "I wanted to go too. Chi-Chi, how soon?"

"We still gotta wait for another two hours." Chi-Chi looked at the long queue. "Could be even more."

"Aw, that long?" Goku complained. "This outfit has me so cramped I can't stand it. My neck is getting stiff."

"We gotta keep a proper appearance about ourselves." Chi-Chi snapped. "What's more, you gotta answer like we were practicing last night, or else Gohan won't qualify for this cram school! Goku, let's practice again, 'What are the father's hobbies?'"

"A hobby means something I like to do, right?" Goku noted. "That would have to be fighting against strong guys."

"Don't say something like that." Chi-Chi barked. "Answer, 'My hobbies are reading and sports.'"

* * *

In the park…

"Whoa, now!" Master Roshii balanced a stack of plates with his foot. "Whoosh, here we go!"

"He's more than just a dirty old man, huh?" Bulma mused.

"There, what do you think?" Master Roshii tipped back. "Mighty fine plate spinning, huh?"

"Wow, nice, nice." Gohan beamed. "You're good."

* * *

In front of the queue…

"Goku, our turn's coming up next after next after next after next after this." Chi-Chi stated.

"Chi-Chi, I'm hungry." Goku remarked.

"Put up with it a little longer." Chi-Chi chided. "Goku, what are your hobbies?" she rehearsed again.

"I can answer reading and sports to that, right?" Goku noted.

"That's the way." Chi-Chi replied. "Ahem. So then, 'What are your favorite words?'"

"Words?" Goku echoed. "I ain't got any favorite words in particular. When it comes to food, there's all kinds of things that I like, though."

"No, no, no!" Chi-Chi snapped. "You can't be saying that. 'Friendship', 'Effort', 'Victory'. These three words is what you gotta answer. You got that?"

"Chi-Chi, is this interview thing a fibbing contest?" Goku wondered.

"Ah, my head is starting to hurt." Chi-Chi sighed.

"Well, shall we go back?" Goku suggested.

"We can't do that!" Chi-Chi snapped.

* * *

In the park…

"And now, my desire is that.." Krillin took the stage and sang.

"He's quite good." Mrs. Briefs remarked.

"He has a way of singing all his own." Mr. Briefs noted.

"He's really that good?" Trunks blinked.

"If I put a 'Mute' spell, it'll be too harsh." Ami muttered.

"Go, Krillin!" Master Roshii cheered. "Best in all Japan!"

"On ivory wings…" Krillin continued.

"Krillin, you rat." Vegeta growled. "You're not getting away with this." When, suddenly, a space ship landed in the nearby clearing.

"In the sky above…" Krillin continued his song. "I wish to spread forth my wings and go…"

"Vegeta-sama." A foot soldier knelt before the Saiyan Prince.

"What do you all want?" Vegeta demanded.

"We have been searching for you, Prince Vegeta." Paragus pushed through the sea of soldiers.

"You're Saiyan, aren't you?" Vegeta smirked.

"I'm Paragus." Paragus replied.

* * *

In front of the interviewers…

"I've been making Gohan undergo Spartan way of studying so that in the end, he will turn out to be a superb scientist, yes." Chi-Chi started.

_Goku, Goku, can you hear me?_ King Kai's voice echoed in Goku's head.

"King Kai?" Goku blinked. "It sure has been a while, huh?"

"Goku, something terrible has happened." King Kai told him. "Please come to my place right away."

"That's easy for you to say." Goku protested. "I'm in a tight spot here right now, myself. If I don't answer right, Chi-Chi ain't going to feed me for a quite a long while, after all."

"If it's food you want, I'd feed you as much of it as you like!" King Kai exploded. "The Earth may even be destroyed over this. Please come quickly."

"Oh, that is terrible." Goku gasped.

"And so, I'm absolutely want him attending this seminar." Chi-Chi continued.

"If I may, what are the father's hobbies?" one of the interviewers inquired.

"Goku." Chi-Chi prodded.

"Ah, my hobbies are, um… reading and…" Goku started.

"That's it, that's it." Chi-Chi nodded. "Goku?" she blinked when Goku suddenly stood up.

"Chi-Chi, sorry, but something's come up suddenly." Goku apologized. "King Kai, King Kai, King Kai…" he focused and teleported to King Kai's planet.

"Madam, is your husband a magician or something?" the interviewer gaped

"Reading and sports are his hobbies!" Chi-Chi snapped.

* * *

On King Kai's planet…

"Hey Goku ,that was quick." King Kai coughed, to cover his surprise. "What's with that outfit?"

"Well, you see…" Goku looked at his business suit. "Oh, that's a relief." He jumped out of his business suit into his fighting gi. "These clothes really are best for me."

"Getting right to it, Goku." King Kai stated.

"King Kai, I'm starving." Goku remarked.

* * *

In the park…

"We have come to implore you to be king over New Planet Vegeta." Paragus requested.

"What?" Vegeta echoed. "New Planet Vegeta?"

"Why don't we show the Universe the supremacy of the most powerful warrior race, the Saiyans, once more?" Paragus declared. "By your hand, we will raise the mightiest empire in the Universe! You are the only one who can defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan, King Vegeta." He added, after Vegeta sulked off.

"Legendary Super Saiyan?" Vegeta stopped in his tracks.

"He is wrecking havoc all over an area of the Southern Galaxy with his fearsome power." Paragus added. "At his pace, even the New Planet Vegeta that we worked to establish will fall to the Legendary Super Saiyan."

"Dad!" Trunks hurried over to his father. "You mustn't fall for such a story."

"Paragus, lead on." Vegeta ordered.

"Dad!" Trunks insisted. "Dad!"

"Be our guest as well, Prince Trunks, of the blood of King Vegeta." Paragus stated.

"Vegeta, I'm going too." A drunk Master Roshii declared.

"Please don't say such crazy things while under the influence of alcohol!" Krillin chided as he, Oolong and Gohan pulled the martial arts master back.

"Really, you drunken old lush!" Oolong scolded.

"See here, let me board!" Master Roshii insisted. "Vegeta! Vegeta!"

"What's this about a New Planet Vegeta?" Bulma wondered. "It's just foolishness, isn't it?"

"I'm more worried about the Legendary Super Saiyan." Ami voiced. "If my vision was anything to go by… this could spell disaster."

"Mom, I'll be sure to bring Dad back here." Trunks promised and shot into the shutting gate.

"Trunks." Bulma started.

* * *

On King Kai's planet…

"The Southern Galaxy attacked by a Super Saiyan?" Goku echoed, as he dug in.

"Mm, he's already finished tearing up the Southern Galaxy and appears to be after my Northern Galaxy next." King Kai replied.

"Oh yeah?" Goku blinked as Bubbles cleared the dishes.

"Goku, it's possible that his power may even be greater than that that of you guys." King Kai admitted.

"Wow!" Goku exclaimed. "He's that strong?"

"This is no time for you to get elated." King Kai chided. "I want you to investigate this."

"Where should I go to meet this guy?" Goku jumped out of his seat.

"I don't know." King Kai admitted.

"King Kai, don't you know everything?" Goku inquired.

"Of course I do." King Kai replied. "First, go check the Southern Galaxy. Your 'Instant Transmission' will get you there right away."

"Right, if I seek out a Saiyan Ki, huh?" Goku noted and focused. "King Kai, which way is it to the Southern Galaxy again?" he asked.

"That way." King Kai pointed.

"The Southern Galaxy is that way, is it?" Goku mused and focused. "There it is. It's weak, but it's definitely a Saiyan Ki. I'll be back shortly." And teleported off.

"Goku, I'm counting on you." King Kai requested.

* * *

On the planet Shamo…

_He ain't here._ Goku noted his surroundings. _But for him to leave this incredible Ki behind, this is the Ki I felt. It could be like King Kai was saying, his power is even stronger than even ours._

* * *

On New Planet Vegeta…

"It has been 30 years since Planet Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza." Paragus related. "It has been my greatest desire to rebuild a New Planet Vegeta. I believed it was the only way I could repay your distinguished father, King Vegeta, who was so regrettably lost. Now that you have joined us here, my earnest wishes have been fulfilled. King Vegeta, these ruffians have gathered themselves here, from the far reaches of the galaxy, and have been waiting here to be your servants." He stated, once they arrived at the palace. "My son." He added, once they walked past Broly. "Please make use of him any way you see fit."

"I am Broly." Broly stated.

"You appear to be Saiyan too." Vegeta noted.

"Yes." Broly confirmed.

"Amazing, huh?" Gohan muttered.

"I have an announcement." A foot soldier reported. "The Super Saiyan has appeared on Planet Totokama!"

"What?" Vegeta demanded. "I am leaving immediately to subjugate the Legendary Super Saiyan. Broly, follow me."

"Dad, it's dangerous to take off so blindly." Trunks argued. "What if we waited until more information is gathered?"

"Cowards need not come along." Vegeta barked. "Broly, hurry up!"

"Dad!" Trunks objected.

* * *

In the forest…

"I wonder if this Legendary Super Saiyan really exists." Krillin remarked as he, Trunks and Gohan sped through the forest. "Don't you think there's too much to this story to be true?"

"I have the same feeling." Trunks admitted. "But Dad seems to believe it completely."

"Any way you look at it, it's not much of a planet, is it?" Krillin mused once they had reached the other side of the canyon.

"The cities we saw from space were ruins of these buildings, weren't they?" Trunks reasoned.

"Why do you suppose this Paragus person decided to create a Saiyan nation on this kind of planet?" Gohan wondered.

"Hm, what's that over there?" Krillin inquired.

"Looks like they're drawing energy from the ground." Trunks noted, spotting the mines.

"I wonder where they are sending it." Gohan mused.

"I know, the palace." Krillin surmised. "That's why it is the only place with any greenery."

"Gramps!" Shamo gasped.

"I'm okay." The elderly Shamoian coughed.

"We ain't loafing off here." Shamo defended his grandfather. "Gramps just ain't in very good shape."

"It's okay." Gohan assured. "We aren't overseers or anything like that. You know, it's no use trying to build a nation on a desolate planet like this."

"Is that my concern?" Shamo snorted. "We were brought here after the Super Saiyan devastated our planet. They don't give even us anything to eat very often. Saiyans, they're the devils of the Universe."

"Kid, stop goofing off!" an overseer demanded, cracking his whip.

"Shamo!" the elderly Shamoian gasped. "Shamo ain't to blame." He shielded his grandson. "It's my fault."

"You mean to defy me?" the overseer barked.

"Stop it!" Gohan charged at the overseer before he could land a foot on the pair. "How could you do such a terrible thing?"

The overseer raised the alarm and his fellow overseers dashed in.

"You'd better give it up." Krillin tsked. "We're all very strong." And threw a punch before him, scattering the overseers.

"Father!" Gohan blinked when Krillin's fist connected to the newly arrived Goku.

"Goku!" Trunks gaped.

"Goku, what are you doing here?" Krillin wondered.

"I ain't sure myself." Goku admitted. "I was following a Saiyan Ki. Why is it you guys are here, for that matter?"

"Vegeta was asked to defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan." Krillin replied.

"Has King Kai asked Vegeta, too?" Goku wondered.

"How good of you to come, Kakarot." Paragus remarked. "Or rather, Son Goku."

"How do you know of me?" Goku demanded. "You're a Saiyan, right?"

"You're the child of Burdock, aren't you?" Paragus inquired. "Would you care for some supper?"

"Come to mention it, I am hungry." Goku beamed.

* * *

In the palace…

"Well then, at your leisure." Paragus stated.

"Hmm, it ain't Paragus." Goku noted. "The Ki I felt wasn't from Paragus."

* * *

In the enslavement camps…

"The one who attacked your planet, it wasn't Paragus?" Trunks echoed as the younger Shamoians dug into the food the group brought.

"No." Shamo insisted.

"Shamo, I'll bring you some more later, okay?" Gohan offered.

"Thanks." Shamo swallowed.

"It couldn't be Broly, with his battle power." Trunks added. "Is it really how Paragus says, that there is some other Legendary Super Saiyan?"

* * *

In the forecasting temple…

"Good." Paragus chanted. "That's the way. Draw near quickly, Comet Gumori."

"You can't mean…" Moa gasped.

"Moa, there is nothing to worry about." Paragus replied. "You will get by without having to experience that terror, after all."

"Yes, after we relocate to Earth, I will continue to serve with all my might." Moa assured.

"Do not misunderstand." Paragus stated, killing the underlying with a Ki blast.

* * *

In the palace…

"Dammit." Vegeta cursed as Paragus led him back to the palace once he returned. "There was neither form nor shadow of the Super Saiyan."

"I am having all efforts taken to investigate his whereabouts now." Paragus assured. "It will just be a while longer."

"Yo, Vegeta." Goku greeted as he sat on a window sill.

"Kakarot, have you come all the way here to have me kill you?" Vegeta taunted.

"Vegeta, looks like you haven't found the Legendary Super Saiyan, huh?" Goku mused.

"Once I find the Legendary Super Saiyan, I will slaughter him." Vegeta promised. "Do not interfere."

"That Vegeta. "Goku noted. "He's still wearing that tough face." Before he sensed killing intent behind him and turned to face Broly.

"Take it easy, Broly." Paragus soothed his son, using a mind-controlling device to subdue the younger Saiyan.

* * *

In the palace's laboratory…

"That is enough." The captured Shamoian scientist stated. "Please calm your Ki and remove the device. Paragus-sama, please stay calm." He requested, the mind-controlling device shocking him. "According to the data provided by the computer, the remote controller is not damaged. By your will, you are free to either contain or release Broly's power."

"Oh, you don't say." Paragus put back the mind-controller.

"The remote controller is working perfectly." The scientist assured.

"Broly, what the hell is the matter with you?" Paragus wondered, shutting the door. "Could it be Kakarot… does this mean that Broly's instincts as a Saiyan have been awoken by Kakarot's power and he is starting to overcome the limits of my control? If so, then all the trouble I've gone to will be…" remembering how he had tried to subdue his out-of-control son, only to lose his left eye. _Broly was the very model of a Saiyan. As he begun to develop, the extraordinary power he was born with increased and turned savage to the same extent, as I, his father, felt terror towards him. I had the scientist create a device so that I could freely control Broly. At last, by being able to manipulate Broly's power at will, I had obtained the power to control the whole Universe. Assuming that this controller really is working correctly, it must have been his meeting with Kakarot. Broly and Kakarot were born on the same day, one right after the other._ "If it is Kakarot…" he realized, recalling that Broly was born with a fighting power of 10,000 while Goku was born with power level of 2. It is said that Goku cried constantly, keeping Broly awake for days on end. _Damn, the threads of destiny have once again intertwined here, huh? The two infants, born on the same day and laid down on adjoining beds… no matter what, I must control Broly or he will destroy the whole Universe._

"Kakarot!" Broly flared up his Ki.

* * *

In his quarters…

Goku and the others slept peacefully when Broly suddenly burst into the room, splitting Goku's bed into half, and forcing the Saiyan to jump aside to avoid the attack.

"Father…" Gohan peered open his eyes.

"You're Broly!" Goku leapt out of the window, leading Broly away. "Come on, stop messing around!"

* * *

In his room..

"Oh, hell!" Paragus awoke and grabbed the mind-controller.

* * *

Outside…

Goku parried off Broly's enraged assault. "Cut it out!" he barked.

Broly ignored him and released a Ki volley at the Saiyan who dodged the attack.

Goku slapped away a Ki ball, causing it to explode through the forest, the shockwave sending Broly over the lake. _So, his battle power rises all at once, just like ours does, huh?_ he mused.

"Kakarot!" Broly hollered and charged at Goku who then stopped the attack by giving Broly a punch to the face.

"Aw, that's nasty." Goku winced after Broly licked his blood up. "You're disgusting."

Grinning, Broly let loose another volley of Ki blasts at Goku who side-stepped the attack.

"What I felt…" Goku gasped, after landing on a cliff as Broly powered up. "It's this Ki."

"Stop this, Broly!" Paragus arrived at the battlefield, using his mind-controller to subdue his son.

"You're the one who destroyed the Southern Galaxy, ain't you, Broly?" Goku realized.

"Stop it, Broly!" Paragus demanded. "Stop it! Stop!" _if this keeps up, no one will be able to stop Broly. _Broly powered down, Paragus' device having done its job.

_What?_ Goku blinked in surprise.

"Broly, we're going back to the palace." Paragus stated.

_He's the Super Saiyan that ran riots through the Southern Galaxy._ Goku concluded.

* * *

The next day…

"King Vegeta, please wait!" Paragus begged. "King Vegeta, please wait, please wait until tomorrow." _No matter what, I have to keep Vegeta nailed down here today, until the collision of Comet Gumori._ He caught up with Vegeta who was heading towards the transport ship with Broly in tow. "By tomorrow, we should know what planet the Legendary Super Saiyan is on."

"Broly!" Vegeta snapped.

"Kakarot!" Broly growled.

"Vegeta, we're getting tired of waiting for you." Goku's voice echoed in the transport ship. "We've been waiting here without even having breakfast. Oh, I'm so hungry. Vegeta, there ain't any need to leave." He turned serious. "The Legendary Super Saiyan is right here."

"Kakarot, I thought I told you not to interfere!" Vegeta barked.

"Paragus, go on and tell Vegeta about how Broly is the Super Saiyan." Goku stated.

"That is absurd." Paragus defended. "King Vegeta, there is no way such a thing could be possible. How could Broly, with power lower than my own, be a Super Saiyan? King Vegeta, please return with me to the palace."

"Dad!" Trunks hollered. "It's a sham! Dad, having you ascend to king, and establishing a New Planet Vegeta, it is all a lie." He landed beside Goku. "What is over there are ruins!" he pointed to the distance. "Paragus had everything here built using these people to look like a city, in order to deceive you, Dad." Just as Krillin and Gohan brought the surviving Shamoians along.

Shamo pointed at Broly, gaping in recognition "It's him!" Shamo exclaimed. "He's the one who devastated our world!"

"You've tricked me." Vegeta glared.

"It looks as though, as impulsive as rash as you are, you've finally grasped it." Paragus remarked, his scheme exposed. "Everything is just as your son has said. I have no attachment to this worthless planet. The only reason I used this planet was because I knew a comet would collide with it. What I'm really after is Earth, in the Northern Galaxy, you see. My plan from the outset was to move to Earth, which has the most moderate environment and beauty in the Universe, and use it as a base from which to establish my empire. As such, it wouldn't do to have Earth serve as a stage for battle. In order for me to acquire it unharmed, I even had this palace built and summoned you all to this planet. As for being King of Planet Vegeta, it was a laugh for me to see you believe you were such, once I buried you here, along with New Planet Vegeta,, we would no longer have a single foe left. The Northern Galaxy, and of course, the Eastern and Western Galaxies, would be undivided under our rule, and an empire belonging to me and Broly will stand for eternity!"

"Kakarot!" Broly hissed.

"Broly!" Paragus gasped as Broly walked towards Goku.

"Kakarot!" Broly flared up his power.

"The Legendary Super Saiyan!" Vegeta snapped and powered up, charging Broly with a kick to no avail.

"Kakarot!" Broly proceeded unaffected towards his adversary.

"He didn't so much as blink over Vegeta's attack." Goku noted. "I ain't Kakarot!" he jumped back to put some distance between them. "I am Son Goku."

"Excellent!" Paragus laughed. "There is no longer any reason to wait for the comet. Use the power you have now and eliminate Saiyans from this world.

"Yikes!" Goku gasped, barely managing to dodge Vegeta's Ki blast.

Enraged, Broly powered up even more.

"No!" Paragus exclaimed in horror. "Stop it, Broly! Don't raise your Ki any higher! Stop, Broly! Calm down!"

Ignoring his father's commands, Broly continued to power up, his Ki literally exploding outwards.

"The Legendary Super Saiyan." Vegeta breathed, landing.

"Kakarot, you will be the first blood sacrifice." Broly declared.

"Father!" Gohan jumped in front of his father.

"Gohan!" Goku pushed Gohan aside, the pair dodging Broly's charge.

"The Legendary Super Saiyan!" Vegeta gaped as Goku took off with Gohan in tow.

Goku grabbed his son before Gohan fell into the forest after the boy received a slap from Broly.

"We'll be killed!" Vegeta sank to his knees, as Trunks took off as well. "We'll all be killed! He is the Legendary Super Saiyan!"

"Hmph, as a pure Saiyan, Vegeta, you're the only one who seems to have instinctively caught on to the might and barbarity of Broly." Paragus snorted. "However, it is already too late. Now that Broly has gotten out of my control and become the Legendary Super Saiyan, my plans to rule all the Universe together with Broly – everything has come to an end." As Broly rampaged against the three warriors, Goku having used his body to shield Gohan from Broly's attack. "To say nothing of the Earth, Broly will not be contented until he's destroyed the entire Universe. "You cannot have known how badly, we, father and son, hated your father, King Vegeta. Once he learned of Broly's incredible battle power, your father, King Vegeta…"

_

* * *

Flashback_

"_Eliminate the son of Paragus from this world at once!" King Vegeta ordered as Paragus burst into the throne room. "Paragus, what is your business?" he looked at the intruder._

"_Broly is certain to grow up to be an excellent warrior, to be of service to the future of Planet Vegeta, and to Prince Vegeta." Paragus pleaded. "I beg you to spare him."_

"_That is why he is trouble." King Vegeta replied, Paragus being restrained by two foot soldiers._

"_King Vegeta!" Paragus implored._

"_Off with you as well, together into the Next World." King Vegeta declared, passing a KI ball into Paragus' stomach._

_In the nursery, a foot soldier grabbed hold of the infant Broly, a dagger poised to strike an he stabbed the blade into the boy._

* * *

"Thinking Broly was certain to be a threat to your position in the future," Paragus continued. "Your father conspired to kill us both, father and son. And father and son, we were disposed of like trash. However, we survived. A powerful, yet gentle Ki preserved us from the edge of death. Even since then, Vegeta, I have lived, thinking only to take revenge against you and your father. So, as you are torn to bits by Broly, I invite you to experience the terror that is death."

Meanwhile, Broly was still attacking the three warriors. With a grin, he fired a blast into the crater where the Shamoians were in, vaporizing the defenseless Shamoians. "If you guys don't demonstrate the will to fight me, I will just destroy the whole planet!" he laughed.

"You won't get away with this." Goku swore and powered up.

Gohan and Trunks landed beside the older Saiyan, the two youngsters powering up as well.

"Stop it!" Vegeta warned. "There's no way you can win. That's the Legendary Super Saiyan, you know."

"Watch closely." Paragus taunted. "Even in Hell, you won't see a show of butchery as entertaining as this."

Broly easily knocked the three attacking warriors back to the ground. Laughing, he chased the three into the canyon, his sheer power crumbling the rocks. "It looks as though you've finally decided to fight." He pulled to a stop at the end of the gorge. "Did you think you could defeat me with that level of power?"

"Broly, you really surprised me." Goku remarked. "You really are strong, huh? So, shall we begin the second round?"

"Krillin." Gohan blinked as Krillin literally dropped in along with the surviving Shamoians.

"The slaves we brought from Planet Shamo, huh?" Broly grinned. "You've gazed at the stars, wishing someday to return there, haven't you? It would be nice to go back someday, wouldn't it?" and tossed a Ki blast right towards Planet Shamo.

"Planet Shamo." Shamo gasped, right before the blast impacted, destroying the planet.

"He's the devil!" Gohan gaped.

"If we let this guy live, he'll go on destroying the whole Universe." Trunks reasoned.

"We absolutely must win." Goku declared.

"Goku, Gohan, Trunks, looks like we're better off not being here." Krillin noted, retreating with the Shamoians.

The four Saiyans charged, with Broly taking Trunks out first with a slam to the stomach.

"Kakarot, is your son dear to you?" Broly goaded.

"Gohan, run!" Goku stepped forward.

"But, Father…" Gohan protested.

"Go!" Goku instructed.

With Gohan out of the way, the two Saiyans clashed with each other, with Goku losing the fight when Broly kicked him into the cliff above.

Having caught up with Gohan, Broly slammed the boy into a demolished building, before sending a Ki blast at the child, hurling him into a building wall.

"Gohan!" Goku called as he and Trunks came to the boy's rescue, only to have Broly intercept, arm-locking both warriors into a building. "Gohan!" he blinked, getting to his feet, Trunks having been dragged off into a railroad. "Gohan!" he hurried over to his son who was dangling on a hook.

Broly jumped in front of him, releasing a Ki blast at the worried father, knocking him back and fired a volley of Ki attacks at the charging Goku. "I've been saving this one." He charged up another blast.

"You're a bit persistent." Goku noted, Broly's attack sending him flying into a building.

"My Ki is rising." Broly breathed. "It's overflowing." With a roar, he powered up some more. Levitating in the air, his power burst outwards, sending Ki blasts all over the place and demolishing the surrounding buildings. "Kakarot's son…" he looked over at Gohan and charged up a Ki blast in his palm and released it, sending it flying towards the unconscious Gohan when another Ki blast knocked the attack off course. Broly turned to see Piccolo standing on top of a building. "So, another worm has come here to die?"

"Hmph, do as you like, you freak." Piccolo snorted.

"I am a freak?" Broly echoed as Piccolo took off. "Not so, I am a devil."

"Gohan, here's a Senzu." Piccolo took the boy down and fed him a Senzu Bean. "Eat."

"Piccolo?" Gohan awoke. "Piccolo!"

"Oh, it's like being brought back to life!" Goku gushed, after Piccolo fed him a Senzu Bean. "Piccolo, it's good that you've come. If I hadn't gotten that Senzu, I'd have snuffed it for sure."

"The Princess heard the call between you and King Kai." Piccolo stated. "It's a shame I couldn't use 'Instant Transmission'. I've never sensed anything like this before." He looked at the direction the laughing Broly was in. "The Ki I feel is so incredible, it's like trembling. You guys sure got yourselves one awesome freak of an opponent, didn't you? Trunks, here's a Senzu." He fed the time-traveler a Senzu Bean.

"It's finally here." Paragus declared as Comet Gumori descended. "This planet only has a few more hours of life. Vegeta, your terror of death will end at that time as well. Be grateful."

* * *

In space…

"You know, it's a good thing Piccolo has a rocket." Krillin noted as the non-fighters took off in Piccolo's space pod.

* * *

Back in the fight…

"Everyone knows the plan, right?" Piccolo asked as the four warriors surrounded Broly.

"Right." The three Saiyans nodded.

"You could have gotten off just being killed like good boys," Broly chuckled. "You didn't have to meet with such a painful fate. I'll give you credit for being every bit Saiyan."

Goku charged first, attacking Broly, with Piccolo following closely behind.

"Masenko!" the two half-Saiyans then released their combination attack at Broly once the hyper-charged Saiyan pushed Goku and Piccolo off.

Broly's Ki shield diffused the attack and Piccolo charged down at the Saiyan on the ground, Broly taking the Namekian out with a round-about kick.

Charging, Broly knocked Gohan and Trunks aside, kicking Piccolo into the air in the process and removing the Namekian out of the battlefield with a blast.

"It's no use!" Vegeta muttered in despair. "It's over!"

"What are you babbling about?" Piccolo demanded, grabbing the Saiyan Prince by the hair. "If you've time to sulk around, then fight."

"It's not use." Vegeta stated. "Don't you guys understand?"

"What kind of Saiyan Prince are you?" Piccolo snapped.

"Let me go!" Vegeta demanded as Piccolo took him by the hair and floated back to the battlefield.

Having taken Gohan out with a Ki blast, Broly knocked Goku down with a punch.

"Guys, run away." Vegeta murmured. "We can't win!"

"Anywhere we run, it's the same thing." Piccolo reminded. "If we don't defeat him, it's the end of the Universe."

"We can't possibly win." Vegeta ranted. "He is the Legendary Super Saiyan, after all."

"If you've lost that much heart, then get lost, and don't show your face again!" Piccolo barked and dropped the Saiyan Prince as he returned to the battle.

_Why is it?_ Vegeta wondered as he fell. _Why is it that they're facing against him? Why? Why do they fight? When there's no way they can win, why? We're going to be killed._

"I may be tough, but that guy is something else." Goku panted as he was knocked back into a building. "Come on, take it easy." He blocked Broly's next blast.

"What does 'easy' mean?" Broly smirked as Goku charged and released a series of Ki blasts at Goku.

"You cursed fools." Vegeta muttered.

"Kamehameha!" Goku fired a 'Kamehameha' straight into the approaching Broly.

"What was that just now?" an unfazed Broly taunted, gripping Goku by the hair,

"A lower-class warrior is fighting, and yet…" Vegeta snapped back to his senses, just as Broly landed the finishing blow on Goku. "I am Vegeta!" powering up, he shot into battle. "Stop dawdling around!" he shot past the recovering Trunks.

"Dad!" Trunks cheered.

"The Saiyan Prince Vegeta is your opponent now!" Vegeta declared.

"Hmph, I'm not going to let you die so easily." Broly snorted.

"Dad!" Trunks jumped in front of his retreating father, firing a Ki blast at the approaching Broly, only to be punched off with a blow to the chin.

Vegeta barely had time to register what had happened when Broly slammed him into a rock.

"Finished yet?" Broly taunted. "Finished, all right." He pulled back after Vegeta descended from his Super Saiyan form. "Scum is, after all, scum."

"This planet only has several hours of life left." Paragus remarked, walking towards his space pod. "Now that I have lost my control over you, you'll just hold me back. It saddens me to do this, but Broly, you are to die here together with this planet. This planet will vanish very soon."

"Where are you going?" Broly glared.

"I'm preparing to seek shelter together with you." Paragus stammered.

"In a single-seat pod?" Broly echoed. Grabbing the pod, he crashed it within his hands, with Paragus _still_ inside it.

"To be killed by one's own child – is this also the destiny of a Saiyan?" Paragus wondered.

With a roar, Broly tossed the trashed pod into the descending comet. "Did you think it would take the explosion of a planet for me to die?" he then looked over at Ami's figure in the distance. "Another sacrificial worm, huh?" when the sudden surge of Divine Ki restricted the Legendary Super Saiyan. Her Divine Ki then rippled outwards, awaking the unconscious warriors.

"Broly, you have walked right into my trap." Ami declared as she stood before him. "Elemental Chain Seal!" at her call, elemental chains bound themselves around Broly, bringing him down to his knees in the middle of the ritual circle. "Eight Divination Signs Seal Style!" Ami raised her Holy Spear. "Evil Release!" she slammed the javelin into the ground. At the final call, the seal characters she had concealed underneath the ground retreated into Broly's body, the purification letterings forcing a stone out of Broly and the Saiyan returned to his normal state. "Just as I thought." Ami noted, the 'Eye of Sargeras' floating above the powered down Broly's head. "So this is what happened to the 'the last remnant of _his_ withered form' and what caused Broly to go berserk. This is one evil that can never be unleashed again." She swore and readied another sealing spell, her Holy Spear raised above her head. "Complete Nine Mystical Dragon Sealing: Holy Abyss…!" at her call, the 'Eye of Sargeras' was encased in a holy light bubble. The stone's evil power crackled within the barrier, threatening to break free.

"Princess!" Piccolo winced from his injuries, "Dammit! Give the Princess your power!" seeing his Princess struggle to contain the demonic rock.

"Piccolo." Gohan remarked.

_Everyone, give me the power to finally seal this evil away._ Ami prayed.

"Ami..." Trunks pulled himself up.

"Who is giving that slip of a girl, of all people…" Vegeta muttered.

"I'm ready." Goku stated.

_Princess…_ Piccolo readied to transfer his remaining energy to help seal the 'Eye of Sargeras.'

"Ami…" Gohan muttered, as Ami prepared to finish her sealing spell, turning into her 'Eternal' form in the process.

Trunks raised his hand, transferring his energy to the Loa.

Piccolo was next, his arm raised as he passed his energy to his Princess.

Gohan was next, as he too, transmitted his energy to the 'Eternal'.

Goku, too, passed his energy to the Earth Princess.

"It's no use." Vegeta murmured as Lukou fought to maintain her stand, the trapped energies within the' Eye of Sargeras' threatening to explode. "We can't win. Stop! The Prince does not give a mere girl…"

_Give me the power_. Lukou prayed. _Give me the power to finally seal this evil away._

"Dad…" Trunks pleaded.

"Vegeta!" Piccolo called.

"I beg you!" Gohan implored.

"Dammit!" Vegeta cursed, getting to his feet.

"I am the Prince of the Saiyans." Vegeta remarked. "I am the Prince. Who am I to give the likes of you… who am I to give the likes of you…!"

_Oh no!_ Lukou gasped as the elemental chains holding Broly down were about to vanish. _I don't have time left. It's now or never._

"I am the one who is the Prince of the Saiyans!" Vegeta hollered, _finally_ transferring his energy to the Loa for her to finish the sealing.

"Who am I to give the likes of you…" Vegeta muttered, before passing out.

"Lady Lukou…" Piccolo muttered and fell unconscious.

"Ami…" Trunks whispered and shut his eyes.

"Lukou-sama, win…" Gohan pleaded and fainted.

"SEAL!" Lukou cried. At her final cry, a portal opened beneath the partially contained stone, the void sucking the rock, along with Broly, into the abyss.

"Impossible!" Broly screamed as the entrance of the chasm shrunk, before shutting close.

"It's finally over." Lukou sank to her knees in exhaustion, reverted back to her mortal self.

"What's this?" Mater Roshii demanded after Goku pulled an 'Instant Transmission' on everyone on the New Planet Vegeta into Piccolo's spaceship, right before Comet Gumori clashed into the planet, totally disintegrating it.

* * *

On King Kai's planet…

"Goku, Lady Lukou, my gratitude." King Kai remarked.

* * *

On Earth…

Goku teleported back to his house with Gohan in tow.

"Gohan, Spring Break is already over!" Chi-Chi barked. "This is all your fault, Goku!"

"Chi-Chi, my hobbies are reading and sports." Goku stated, causing Chi-Chi to faint in exasperation.

"Mother!" Gohan exclaimed. "Mother!"

"Chi-Chi!" Goku grew frantic. "Hey, Chi-Chi!"

* * *

Omake

Why It's _Not_ A Good Idea To Talk In The Middle Of A Fight, Part One

"The objective is simple; you are to retrieve these two bells from me using any means possible. Whoever gets them passes, and the person that does not get a bell fails. Clear?"

"Yes, sensei!"

"Well then, let's get started!"

Sakura and Sasuke leapt into the bushes, while Naruto stayed out in the open.

Kakashi looked at him with a strange expression.

"You're not going to hide?"

Rather than replying, Naruto ran at Kakashi with a kunai in hand.

Kakashi ducked his swipe, which was followed up by a roundhouse kick. Before the kick connected, he vanished and reappeared behind Naruto.

"Ultimate Taijutsu Technique: Thousand Years of Pain!"

Quickly, while Kakashi wasted precious time shouting the name of his 'technique', Naruto switched places with a clone he had specially prepared beforehand.

The clone shut his eyes, telling himself it was a noble sacrifice.

As Kakashi's fingers penetrated the clone, it burst into a liquid sedative which covered Kakashi's body.

He promptly fell down, unconscious.

A few minutes later, he woke to the sight of Sasuke and Sakura with his bells in hand, and Naruto smirking smugly at him.

"We pass, sensei."

From that day on, Kakashi learned a valuable lesson which he put to good use.

* * *

SailorStar9: Next stop: Dragonball Z Remastered Movie 9 – Bojack Unbound.


	3. Bojack Unbound

SailorStar9: Here's the third chapter of the Movie/Lost Episode version of 'When Destiny Calls'. Pairing remains the same. So, read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the pairing.

Chapter Summary: The infamous millionaire X.S. Cash is funding the most amazing martial arts tournament the Universe has ever seen! The four finalists must do battle with warriors representing the four corners of the galaxy in a decisive battle to see who gains the right to challenge The Champ for the ultimate championship! But a ragged band of criminals have a scheme of their own: take over the tournament and conquer the Universe in the process! Their leader is the incredibly powerful Bojack, an evil menace who has broken free of his stellar confines and Eonar's seal! With Goku incapable of helping eradicate the planet's latest threat and Earth's greatest heroes falling one by one, the three Loas step forth to battle; Samedi to bind Bojack, allowing Lukou to reinforce her mother's seal once more and Mueh'zala to send the resealed villain back to his astral prison.

Chapter 3: Bojack Unbound

* * *

Time passes…

"The four phenomenal warriors represented the four galaxies, will be special participants in this Tenkaichi Grand Tournament, being hosted by world-class multi-millionaire, Gyosan Money, have just arrived on Earth." The newscaster declared as the 'special guests' arrived. "Oh my! Things have already become more exciting. This is the first time I've ever seen an alien, and I'm quite impressed."

"And so, let us ask some questions about Mr. Gyosan Money." The screen switched over to the male newscaster. "What is the Tenkaichi Grand Tournament exactly?"

"My adorable only son, Monty, badgered me for this, you see." X.S. Cash replied.

"It is our present to him on his tenth birthday." Okkane Cash replied.

"Papa, are there really going to be aliens?" Monty inquired.

"Oh, of course." X.S. Cash replied. "This will be a raw battle between the most powerful Earthlings and aliens. Papa is going to let you watch it from these special seats. Monty, as long as you have money in this world, you can do anything."

"Producer, can we ask you to elaborate?" the newscaster asked.

"The richest man in the world here, Mr. X.S. Cash, is sponsoring the biggest martial arts tournament ever." The producer took over. "It's a tournament where, regardless of age, gender, nationality, pro or amateur status, the most powerful combat sportsmen in the whole wide world have been invited, and they can battle with each other as hard as they want. The winner will receive one hundred million zeni. Runner-up prizes of tour packages for the entire family to the hot springs resorts of the world will also be presented."

"What's more, the winner will meet that hero that saved humanity from the terror of the Cell Games, something that my enormous wealth has made possible for the first time." X.S. Cash added as a series of laughter rang from the sky as Satan arrived in his helicopter.

"It's the ultra-gifted, most powerful combat sportsmen on Earth, Mr. Satan!" the announcer declared.

Satan unsealed a capsule, revealing a stack of bricks and broke the slabs with a single hand chop.

* * *

Somewhere along Snake Way…

"So, Mr. Satan has become the one who defeated Cell, huh?" Goku noted, returning with an armful of fruits. "That's okay, I guess."

* * *

Back on Earth…

"There are exactly 200 contestants here from all over the world, confident enough in their abilities to gather at the Tenkaichi Grand Tournament." The tournament announcer declared. "With the chance to challenge the hero, Mr. Satan on the line, the preliminaries are already being held across eight different battle stages at once. Each stage has 25 contestants fighting it out in a Battle Royale format, and only the last remaining fighter from each will advance to the semi-finals. And for an explanation to the rules, contestants who fall from the battle into the sea below, get, knocked out, or give up, are eliminated. However, one cannot, of course, kill another opponent. Also, the use of weapons is grounds for disqualification."

"I wonder who I should take with me on my tour of the hot springs of the world." Krillin grinned, taking out his opponents easily.

* * *

On the sidelines…

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi cheered.

"Gohan, stick it to them!" Hotaru joined in.

* * *

In the arena…

"Huh?" Krillin blinked. "Gohan has entered? But he is a Super Saiyan. Not Piccolo, too!" he gasped, seeing the Namekian literally blow the competition away. "I don't suppose Trunks is here as well, is he?" and gaped when he saw the time-traveller on the platform above him, a pile of defeated combatants falling to the ground. "If it was just Yamcha and Tien, I figured this could have turned out."

* * *

On the sidelines…

"Chi-Chi, I'm surprised you let Gohan enter." Bulma remarked.

"Gohan does nothing but study day in and day out." Chi-Chi replied. "If he doesn't get his strength up, it'll all be for nothing. I was thinking it wouldn't be so bad to let him relax once in a while."

"Is that right?" Hotaru remarked.

"That's parental love for you." Bulma supplied. "I wanted to take a tour of the world's hot springs, together with the rest of the family, and here Trunks and Ami had just come back from the future, to report that they had defeated No. 17 and No. 18, so this is a golden opportunity for us."

"What's Vegeta doing?" Ami asked.

"That man is useless." Bulma told her son's fiancée. "It's almost as if he's lost the desire to fight, and he spends his days just thinking about stuff."

"That's because of Goku dying." Ami reasoned. "Trunks went through the same thing after Gohan got killed too. Took me quite a while to pull him out of that phase."

"Tien, go get them!" Chaozu cheered.

"You too, Krillin, as long as we're at it." Oolong added.

"Oolong, there aren't any Pichi-Pichi girls around." Master Roshii complained.

"Gramps, where are you looking?" Oolong exclaimed. "We came to watch a martial arts tournament, right?"

"We don't need to watch to know that Gohan and Trunks is obviously going to win, don't we?" Master Roshii stated. "That's why I'm on the lookout for girls with D-cups and T-back thongs. There they are!" he found his targets and pretty much scaring the girls.

* * *

Somewhere along Snake Way…

"This is even more incredible than the Tenkaichi Tournament." Goku remarked, watching the broadcast on cable TV.

"You wish you could enter, huh?" King Kai inquired. "But you're a dead man now."

"A fight between Gohan and Trunks would be awesome." Goku noted.

* * *

Back on Earth…

"I never would have thought that Gohan and those guys would enter." Yamcha mused on top of a pillar. "And here I borrowed money to take a plane here. I was going to earn a hundred million zeni too."

* * *

On the sidelines…

"It looks like Yamcha doesn't feel like fighting at all." Ami remarked, looking at the side screen.

"There's no helping him, huh?" Hotaru shrugged.

"He's given up on winning, after all." Chi-Chi concluded.

"That's right." Bulma agreed. "He can't beat Trunks."

"Or Gohan either!" Chi-Chi barked.

"Mothers are scary." Hotaru muttered, the two Loas backing off from the static electricity generating from both mothers.

"Especially when they're defending their sons." Ami agreed. "So, when are you going to confess to Gohan?"

"And when is the wedding?" Hotaru shot back, the two Loas chuckling after a while.

* * *

In the arena…

"Disqualified!" the referee blew his whistle, Yamcha having been thrown off his perch.

"Over already?" Yamcha bubbled in the water.

"A long time ago, Father also entered the Tenkaichi Tournament and worked on his skills." Gohan declared, having pushed the rest of the competition off the edge. "So that goes for me too!"

"Contestant Gohan has passed the preliminaries." The referee announced. "Contestant Trunks has passed the preliminaries." He added, after Trunks took out the last combatant.

"How come?" Krillin mused, clinging onto the edge of the ring, the rest of the combatants sliding off his head and into the water.

"Contested Krillin has passed the preliminaries." The referee declared. "Contestant Piccolo has passed the preliminaries." He continued, after Piccolo wrapped up his fight. "Contestant Tien has passed the preliminaries." He added.

* * *

In the viewing box…

"What?" Satan gasped in shock, seeing the Z Senshi's familiar faces.

"Contestant Doskoi, Contestant Udo, and Contestant Kung Foon have passed." The referee declared.

"Mr. Satan." An interviewer placed a mike before him. "Having seen the preliminaries, what are your impressions?"

"None of them have enough training." Satan replied.

"Doskoi vs. Kung Foon, Piccolo vs. Krillin, Tien vs. Trunks, Udo vs. Son Gohan, who passed through the preliminaries fighting one-on-one against each other." The referee listed the semi-final rounds.

* * *

In the arena…

"With Piccolo as my opponent, luck is not on my side." Krillin sighed. "Geez, this is the worst."

"The first match of the semi-finals will be a fight between Contestant Son Gohan and Contestant Udo." The referee declared.

"What is this?" Udo snorted, unimpressed. "A kid as my opponent? This isn't my day. Hey, kid. I'm not holding back on you just because you're little, got it?"

"Right, understood." Gohan gave his opponent a dutiful bow.

"What?" Udo echoed. "Jerk me around, will you? Why, you…" he readied to fight once the buzzer sounded.

Gohan merely ducked beneath the huge fighter and kicked him under the feet, causing Udo to fall out of the ring.

* * *

On the sidelines…

Atta boy, Gohan!" Chi-Chi cheered.

* * *

In the arena…

"The second match of the semi-finals will be a fight between Contestant Trunks and Contestant Tien." The referee declared.

"Trunks, I'm not letting you go easy on me." Tien told the time-traveller.

"Right." Trunks replied and the buzzer sounded, the pair taking the fight to the air. With a slap, Trunks sent Tien skidding across the water.

* * *

In the viewing box…

They're floating in mid-air." X.S Cash gasped.

"It looks that way to me, too." Okkane agreed.

* * *

In the arena…

"Kiko-ho!" Tien returned to the air and released his attack, Trunks having dodged the energy beam and the fight continued on the water.

Taking to the air, Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan.

* * *

In the viewing box…

"Mr. Satan, how can this be?" the interviewer inquired.

"Hmph!" Satan declared. "It's all tricks! Like the quick costume changes in a Kabuki play! Something like that. What are those guys doing at a dinky tournament like this?" he wondered.

* * *

In Capsule Corporation…

"Sheesh, how worthless." Vegeta snorted in his room, turning off the TV, Trunks having left his sword behind.

* * *

In the arena…

Tien tossed an energy blast at the incoming half-Saiyan, who blasted through the smoke and manifested behind the three-eyed Z Senshi and sending Tien into the water with a chop to the back of the neck.

"Contestant Trunks wins." The referee announced.

"Can't lose in front of your fiancée, huh?" Tien joked, as Trunks pulled him to shore.

"Shut up." Trunks flushed.

* * *

In the viewing box…

_I have to do something._ Satan thought.

"My, Mr. Satan, you're looking pale." X.S Cash noted.

"My stomach hurts!" Satan exclaimed. "Yow-ow-ow-ow!"

"This won't do." X.S Cash remarked. "Producer, take Mr. Satan to the dispensary."

"I'll go by myself." Satan replied. "I'll be right back. Yow-ow-ow-ow!" he backed out of the room. "I'd better go ahead and scram." He commented on the stairs. "They say that only fools rush in where angels fear to tread, after all." He walked out of the viewing tower.

* * *

On the sidelines…

"Oh, it's Mr. Satan." One of the Satan's fans noticed Satan. "Satan! Satan!" the crowd started to cheer.

_This is no time for me to be doing this!_ Satan twitched, forced to pose for his fans.

* * *

In the arena…

"The third match of the semi-finals will be between Contestant Krillin and Contestant Piccolo." The referee declared.

_Piccolo wouldn't use his 'Special Beam Cannon' on me, would he?_ Krillin wondered.

* * *

On the sidelines…

"Piccolo!" Gohan shouted. "Good luck, Piccolo!"

"Gohan doesn't need to cheer Piccolo on." Oolong remarked. "After all, there's no way Krillin can win."

"Way to pick favorites, Gohan." Hotaru muttered.

"Can we say; one-sided?" Ami mused.

* * *

In the arena…

"Dammit!" Krillin cursed. _If this is how it's going to be, then I'm going to go out big._ "What's with that indifferent stance?" he demanded. "He's doing that to make a fool of me! He's definitely making a fool of me! Piccolo!" he charged once the buzzer sounded.

"I thought there were going to be some guys here with a little fortitude." Piccolo pulled Krillin back up. "I'm not going to stay here and hang around with you any longer." Tossing Krillin back into the ring, the Namekian flew off.

"As a result of Contestant Piccolo forfeiting the match, Contestant Krillin wins." The referee declared.

"Lucky." Krillin breathed in relief. "Bonus, bonus."

* * *

Somewhere along Snake Way…

"Contestant Doskoi narrowly turns the tables and wins." The referee declared. "The four contestants who will proceed to the finals have been decided."

"King Kai, what's the situation?" Goku asked, playing 'Go, Fish' with Bubbles and Gregory.

"Oh, Gohan and the others are winning their way through smoothly." King Kai replied.

"I suppose they would be, huh?" Goku beamed and gaped when he picked the 'Joker' card from Bubbles' hand.

* * *

Back on Earth…

_Good grief, there's no way my pupils could beat those outrageous guys._ Satan peered out from an underground manhole. "I made it! There's the exit!" and dashed towards the door.

"Mr. Satan." The producer suddenly appeared. "The dispensary is that way. This way is the exit to Battle Island."

"That's fine." Satan insisted. "My stomachache is chronic. It would be best if I had my personal physician look at me."

"But, what about Mr. Money?" the producer inquired.

"It's alright." Satan backed off towards the exit. "I'll be right back. I'll just dash over the bridge here, and then dash on… dash on… huh?" he blinked when his foot stepped into air. "Am I starting to get dizzy too? It's gone!" he exclaimed. "The bridge is gone!"

"Satan!" the crowd cheered on the other end of the bridge. "Satan!"

"For the finals, we're relocating the arena to Battle Island II." The producer supplied. "We're currently underway."

* * *

In the arena…

"With the battle stage now on Battle Island II, we are just about ready to hold the finals with these four powerful competitors, with a challenge to Mr. Satan at stake." The emcee declared.

* * *

On the sidelines…

"Gohan, stick it to them!" Chi-Chi hollered.

* * *

In the arena…

"This is embarrassing." Gohan blushed.

* * *

On the sidelines…

"Trunks, take me along on that world hot springs tour!" Bulma yelled, the two Loas wisely keeping their mouths shut.

"Krillin, hang in there as reasonably as you can." Oolong cheered.

* * *

In the arena…

"And now, I shall explain the rules." The referee declared. "There are four specially built underground tunnels here, each leading to one of the north, south, east and west Battle Zones. The contestants have drawn lots to determine who will ride in the machines for each tunnel and continue on, until they arrive at their respective Battle Zone. Once they do, there will be a phenomenal warrior, here all the way from the North, South, East, and West Galaxies in the Tenkaichi Tournament waiting there for them. The system continues so that after defeating that warrior, whoever gets on the elevator above them, and is the first one back here at the ground-level center stage, will be the glorious winner and will challenge Mr. Satan."

"If I can get by without having to fight Gohan directly, there's still a good chance left that I could win." Krillin realized and jumped into his transport. "Alright, all I have to do is be the first one back, right?"

"The final round now starts." The emcee declared. "10… 9…" he begun the countdown. "8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0!" at that, the four transports shot off. "Please enjoy the fight in the Battle Zone on the monitor screens."

It was not long before the four finalists entered their respective Battle Zone.

* * *

In his Battle Zone …

"So, this is the Battle Zone, huh?" Trunks exited from his transport.

* * *

In his Battle Zone …

"Are you my opponent?" Krillin stopped before his foe. "I've already faced Piccolo today, and my luck is running strong. It sure is unlucky for you to have to fight me like this. She's so cute!" he gushed after the volcano smoke cleared, revealing Zangya. "But still, just because you're a woman, you won't get any mercy from me. I'm going to be the first one back."

Zangya just smiled and powered up, kicking Krillin in the neck as she pummeled bald Z Senshi.

"Who are you?" the defeated Krillin inquired, before passing out.

* * *

On the sidelines…

"Krillin…" Oolong gasped.

* * *

In his Battle Zone …

Doskoi was easily beaten by Bido.

* * *

On the sidelines…

"He killed him!" the audience screamed as Bido smirked into the camera.

"Bido?" Ami gasped in recognition. "Then, the opponents the others are facing will be… don't tell me, Mother's seal has… Hotaru!"

"Yeah, I felt it too." Hotaru nodded.

"Lady Eonar's seal have been broken." Setsuna confirmed Ami's suspicions. "We don't have much time."

"Agreed." The other two Loas nodded in agreement and the three took off somewhere to transform into their Loa forms.

"What's going on here?" the audience fled.

* * *

In the viewing box…

"Dear, this is going too far." Okkane told her husband.

"Producer, what is the meaning of this?" X.S Cash demanded.

"I didn't invite those guys." The producer defended. "The Galactic Warriors I arranged for were Mr. Satan's pupils. How could they have switched places so quickly?

"Mama!" Monty wept.

* * *

On the sidelines…

"What?" Yamcha gasped when he and Tien pushed through the crowd and the two sped into the pyramid.

* * *

In his Battle Zone …

Trunks barely managed to dodge a 'Full Power Energy Ball' from Kogu.

"Haven't you got this thing backward here?" Trunks barked. "This is just a game. We're not out to kill each other."

Kogu jumped down from the tree and attack the half-Saiyan.

"Who are you?" Trunks demanded.

Kogu merely renewed his attack. "Would it be enough if I said I was just a Galactic Warrior?" and the pair took the fight to the water. With a roar, Kogu powered up

* * *

In his Battle Zone …

Gohan barely managed to dodge the playing cubes tossed at him as a chuckling Bujin manifested in front of him and used his telekinetic power to turn a nearby clock's needles to attack Gohan.

"Stop that!" Gohan barked, using his Ki to destroy the needles. "This is a martial arts tournament."

"You're saying this is a game?" Bujin chuckled.

"What's happening?" Gohan wondered as his surroundings melted off.

* * *

In the toilet…

"Mr. Satan!" the producer hammered on the door. "Everything depends on your power now! Please help us somehow! We beg you!"

"Just hang on a second." Satan snapped. "My stomach still hurts." _If I can buy some time here, then those other guys should defeat them for me. They defeated Cell after all._

* * *

In his Battle Zone …

Trunks had been dragged out by Kogu and slammed into several buildings, before Kogu hammered him to the ground.

"Are you finished already?" Kogu drew his blade. "Die!" he swung the sword, only to have Trunks block the attack by powering up to Super Saiyan.

Breaking the blade, Trunks slammed a powered fist into Kogu's stomach, killing him.

Sensing someone behind him, Trunks turned, only to have Bojack defeat him with a kick to the chin.

* * *

In Capsule Corporation…

"What's this?" Vegeta rose from the bed, having sensed Trunks' predicament.

* * *

Somewhere along Snake Way…

"That's an incredible Ki." Goku, too, felt the tremendous power.

"Earth is in a great pinch." King Kai stated. "Who would have figured on Bojack?"

"Bojack?" Goku echoed.

"Long ago, he was a thug, brimming with evil Ki, who wandered the North, South, East, and West Galaxies, attempting to destroy each one of them." King Kai narrated.

"You mean like Piccolo Daimo?" Goku inquired.

"He was a bloodthirsty devil with an evil Ki far greater than Piccolo Daimo." King Kai continued. "As such, the four of us Kais, from north, south, east, and west, put our powers together, and had Lady Eonar seal him up on a planet at the far end of the galaxy."

"Sealed him up on a planet at the far end of the galaxy?" Goku echoed.

"Goku, this is your fault." King Kai replied. "By wrecking my Kai World during the fight with Cell, and causing me to die, Lady Eonar's seal has been broken. But to think that Bojack would set his sights on Earth."

"But then, King Kai, Earth still has Gohan." Goku reminded.

* * *

In his Battle Zone …

_Krillin._ Gohan spotted the fallen warrior. "Trunks!" he shook the older half-Saiyan who had landed on top of Krillin. "Krillin."

"Hey, kid." Bojack voiced. "Earth is a nice planet, huh?"

_What an incredible Ki._ Gohan mused.

"Gohan!" Yamcha and Tien arrived.

"Are these the guys who killed the four Galactic Warriors?" Tien wondered.

"From now on, this planet belongs to Bojack-sama." Bujin knelt.

"Ridiculous." Yamcha gasped as Zangya and Bido followed Bujin's example. "You think we're just going to let you have it your way?"

"Bojack-sama is invincible throughout the galaxy." Bido declared.

"For Earth, the greatest planet in the Northern Galaxy, most beautiful of all…" Zangya added.

"He is the most deserving being to rule over it." Bujin finished. "We will kill anyone who defies him."

"Don't go downplaying us." Yamcha snapped, as he and Tien readied to battle and the two charged.

Bujin merely knocked Tien into a staircase, while Zangya and Bido tag-teamed Yamcha, hammering him to the ground, before sending him towards the pile of fallen warriors.

"You'll pay for this." Gohan swore, powering up to Super Saiyan.

With an unison nod, Zangya and Bido attacked the teen, who had backed off and knocked Bujin away. Tossing Bido to the ground, Gohan fired a Ki blast at the charging Zangya, who deflected the blast, allowing Bido the opening he needed to unleash his 'Scatter Finger Beam', and opening a hole in the Battle Zone. The three then pushed Gohan into Trunks' Battle Zone, where Zangya and Bujin fought with Gohan on a metal structure, before Bujin ended the fight by slamming Gohan downwards.

"Not bad, kid." Bojack noted, seeing the four way fight. "But with that level of fighting power, you'll never beat us." As Zangya and Bujin knocked Gohan to the ground and Bido finished the fight with a Ki blast.

* * *

Somewhere along Snake Way…

"This is going to be a problem." King Kai stated.

"Gohan, get angry." Goku urged. "Show them your true power."

* * *

In the Battle Zone …

Gohan rose from the rubble, glaring at Bojack and his minions, before the four aliens slammed him into a wall with their attacks. "Damn…" he cursed, Bido's 'Scatter Finger Beam' hitting their marks, and was forced to power down, just as Bojack fired a 'Full Power Energy Ball' at the half-Saiyan, when Piccolo's 'Special Beam Cannon' threw the attack off course.

"Piccolo!" Gohan beamed at his rescuer.

"Looks like someone with a bit of backbone showed up." Piccolo noted and attacked Bojack.

The alien simply slammed an elbow into the Namekian's stomach and leveled a punch onto Piccolo's cheek.

The Namekian retaliated by knocking Bojack into a building.

Bojack dodged the next assault and fired his Ki blast at Piccolo, which the Namekian slapped aside. Bojack then reappeared behind Piccolo, renewing his assault and forcing Piccolo to defend against the renewed attack, the sheer force of the Ki blast blowing the Namekian into several buildings.

"Damn it!" Gohan hurried over to his mentor. "Piccolo!"

Bojack grinned and powered up a Ki blast, ready to go after Piccolo when a Super Saiyan Trunks blocked his path.

"I'm going to get you back good for what you did earlier." The time-traveller promised and released his 'Scatter Shot', which Bojack blocked with a 'Psycho Barrier'. Trunks then charged at Bojack, only to be pulled back by Bujin's 'Chou no Ryoku', the threads draining Trunks of his energy and forcing him out of his Super Saiyan state.

Bido then tossed a spike at the trapped half-Saiyan, attempting to kill him, when Trunks' sword suddenly cut in, severing the strings and deflecting the spike, enabling the half-Saiyan to reclaim his weapon.

"Dad!" Trunks beamed as the building under Bujin and Bido's feet blew up.

"I'll defeat this one." Vegeta declared as Trunks clasped on his sheath.

"Vegeta." Gohan blinked, having brought Piccolo to safety, looking on as Vegeta and Bojack engaged in a Ki battle.

"Dad had utterly lost the will to fight after Goku died, and yet here he is, helping me and Gohan during this crisis." Trunks noted.

"Well, Mom always says that you'll never know what it is like to be a parent until you've become one yourself." Lukou remarked, the Loa appearing beside him. "And close your mouth, love." She joked at the gaping Trunks.

"Gohan." Samedi handed the boy a Senzu Bean. "Here."

"Thanks, Hotaru." Gohan nodded as Vegeta and Bojack fought in an energy beam struggle, with Vegeta eventually losing the tag-of-war.

Trunks was about to aid his father when Bujin and Zangya blocked his path.

"Trunks, you keep out of this!" Vegeta barked, only to be pummeled by Bojack.

"Dad, you can't do any more in this condition." Trunks argued, catching his injured father before Vegeta crashed into a building.

"I thought I told you to stay out of this." Vegeta retorted, slamming an elbow into Trunks' stomach and shot off.

"Piccolo." Gohan fed the Namekian the Senzu Bean.

"Don't concern yourself with me." Piccolo assured. "Defeat that guy."

"Right." Gohan nodded and he and Samedi took off.

Meanwhile, Bojack had sent Vegeta into the clock tower, using the Saiyan Prince as a literal punching bag. Powering up into his 'Full Power' state, the wall cracked under the pressure of his glowing Ki blast, burying Vegeta underneath the rubble.

Elsewhere, Trunks was battling Zangya, when Bujin trapped him within his 'Chou no Ryoku' again.

"Damn!" Trunks cursed.

"Vegeta!" Gohan hurried over, when Bojack blocked his path.

"You'll have to face me." Bojack declared.

"Chronos Storm!" Mueh'zala's time-energy-powered tornado knocked Bujin away, forcing him to release his hold on the half-Saiyan. "Time Bomb!" at that, she pulled out her 'Chronos Orb', the _true_ form of the 'Garnet Orb', and thrust the said jewel into Bujin's body, the small, black sphere of energy shot out of the gem and literally vaporizing Bujin from the inside out.

"Now, that's what I call a back-stab." Samedi grinned. "And it gives me an idea." And stabbed her Glaive into Zangya's back. "Death Rebirth Revolution!" she summoned her attack, the mass materializing from the blade, winding around Zangya and tearing through her. At this same time, enormous gouts of power erupted from the ground, destroying the female villain trapped within the energy pillar.

"Take this!" Bido tossed a Ki blast at Mueh'zala.

"Kaiten!" Lukou ignited her Divine Ki, spinning rapidly and creating a rotating shield of Divine Ki to defend her Loa cousins, the barrier deflecting the Ki blast.

"Amethyst Impaling Death Shards!" Samedi's next attack literally speared the defenseless Bido from all sides, killing him as the gathered death energy within the numerous crystal splinters exploded with the villain's body.

"Damn you…" Bojack hissed, seeing his subordinates defeated. "I see." He noted, looking at Lukou. "So, you are her daughter. That would explain how you managed to defeat my minions so easily. But I won't be beaten!" he roared and powered up to his 'Full Power' state.

"My mother believed that all evil-doers could turn good, if they have the heart." Lukou remarked. "But now, I see that your malevolent heart contains not even a fragment of good. My mother was wrong to have sealed you on a planet at the far end of the galaxy. It is up to me, her daughter, to rectify that oversight."

"Sealing Technique: Amethyst Barrier!" Samedi summoned forth her seal barrier, completely cordon off Bojack's Ki.

"Divine Orb: Evil Sealing Technique!" Lukou formed an elemental seal on each of her fingers, one for each of the following five 'elements': water, metal, earth, fire and wood and slammed the glowing characters into the trapped Bojack's chest. The rouge alien barely had time to scream as he was imprisoned within the sealing sphere, a swirling portal opening above the globe.

"Great guardian deity of time and space! My father Chronos! Give me power! Close the gate of the broken law! Dimension Dome Close!" Mueh'zala knelt on the ground, her 'Chronos Staff' in hand as she shut off the portal, sending the sealed ball hurling into the depths of the unknown.

"It's over." Lukou remarked.

"Yes." Samedi and Mueh'zala agreed.

* * *

In hospital…

"'Satan saves Earth a second time,' huh?" Krillin read the headlines. "Just once, I'd like to give him a good talking-to."

"It's okay, isn't it?" Gohan reasoned.

"In the end, he defended his title of 'World's Greatest Fool'." Oolong joked, causing everyone to burst out laughing.

"By the way, where's Setsuna?" Hotaru thought to ask.

"On the rooftop." Ami grinned. "Turns out Piccolo _did_ find someone he can connect to."

"Oh…" Hotaru nodded in understanding, the two Loas exchanging a knowing smirk.

* * *

Omake

Why It's _Not_ A Good Idea To Talk In The Middle Of A Fight, Part Two

Uzumaki Naruto

vs.

Inuzuka Kiba

"Alright! Let's go Akamaru! We've got this one in the bag. No way are we going to lose to the dead last of the class!"

As Kiba walked down, Hinata whispered to him, "Kiba-kun, p-please be cautious. Naruto-kun has improved a lot."

Kiba flashed a grin. "Don't worry about me, Hinata-chan. There's no way I'll lose to him!"

Hinata sighed and watched Kiba walk down to the centre. _Okay, Kiba-kun, but don't say I didn't warn you. I've been watching Naruto-kun train, and honestly, you're no match for him._

Hayate coughed. "Are the fighters ready?"

"Hell yea!" and a polite nod were his responses.

He gave the signal to begin. "Start!"

Kiba smirked. "Hey Naruto, you might as well give up now. There's no way you can beat me and Akamaru! I know you're on a team with Sasuke, but you can't have improved up to his level, so just-"

He heard a light 'poof' behind him, and as he turned in surprise, his world went black.

The whole room gaped.

Naruto stood at the same spot he had started in, with his hands in a simple seal.

"Uh, winner: Uzumaki Naruto!"

Kakashi looked up from his book at Kurenai, who was standing only ten feet away.

She groaned and handed over a small stack of ryo.

* * *

Why It's _Not_ A Good Idea To Talk In The Middle Of A Fight, Part Three

Uzumaki Naruto

Vs.

Hyuuga Neji

"The match between Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji will now commence!"

Neji activated his Byakugan, veins bulging around his eyes, as he slipped gracefully into the standard Jyuuken position.

"Surrender now, Uzumaki Naruto. It is your fate to lose this match. You graduated at the very bottom of your class, and obviously it is due to the skill of your two teammates that you even made it this far. It is futile to struggle against your fate, so-"

While Neji was ranting, Naruto took out a tiny pistol and discreetly fired it into Neji's mouth. He'd been practicing this routine for about a week so he could win the match with the least amount of effort possible.

It was just a bonus that he'd been able to shoot at Jiraiya's face over and over again.

Neji was too busy thinking about his dramatic speech to notice Naruto's miniscule movements.

He choked on the paralyzing gas pellet before he collapsed, unable to move.

Genma sighed. "Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!"

Up in the stands, Kakashi looked up from his book to Hiashi, the Hyuuga clan head.

Grim-faced, Hiashi handed Kakashi his own personal collection of the Icha Icha Paradise books.

* * *

SailorStar9: Next stop: the final chapter of this fic: DBZ Lost Episode: The Plan To Destroy The Saiyans.


	4. The Plan To Destroy The Saiyans

SailorStar9: Here's the last chapter of the Movie/Lost Episode version of 'When Destiny Calls'. Pairing remains the same. So, read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the pairing.

Chapter Summary: Dr. Raichii is the only Tuffle (the race eradicated by the Saiyans many years ago) thought to have survived. He now is going to take revenge on the only surviving Saiyan still alive, Goku and Vegeta. He uses machines that emit Destron, a gas that will destroy all life on Earth. Now the Z Senshi only have 72 hours before Lukou exhausts her Divine Ki to find and destroy Dr. Raichii.

Chapter 4: The Plan To Destroy The Saiyans

* * *

Time passes, on the Dark Planet…

"It is now time to take revenge." Dr. Raichii droned. "Revenge on the Saiyans with all our rage built up over the years. Don't let them escape from our traps. Kill all of them, do not leave out one single Saiyan. Finally, we can spill the blood of the Saiyans. Surviving Saiyans on Earth, you will get what you deserve for the countless cold-blooded deeds you have done in the past." He promised, sending his crystal capsules onto Earth. "This will be the beginning of our revenge. Our rage is so deep, it penetrates our bones." And sent his minions to Earth.

* * *

On Earth…

Gohan was carrying a pile of firewood on his back as he jumped back to the house.

"Goku, breakfast is ready!" Chi-Chi hollered. "Gohan, aren't you ready?"

"I have a feeling that today is going to be a good day again." Goku took a deep breath.

"Dad!" Gohan shouted. "Dad!" he jumped back, before the weight of the firewood collapsed on him.

"Gohan, food is ready!" Chi-Chi called.

"Dad, the woods are dying." Gohan poked his head out of the firewood. "Look at these."

"Really?" Goku picked up a dying branch. "I wonder what's going on? Chi-Chi is happy that we're getting firewood."

"Son Goku, we are in trouble." Mr. Popo declared, arriving on his magic carpet.

"Mr. Popo." Goku looked at the descending genie.

"The new Kami-sama told me that a gas called Destron Gas which does not belong here, is accumulating on Earth." Mr. Popo reported.

"Destron Gas?" Goku echoed.

"Yes, it destroys all living cellular tissue." Mr. Popo supplied.

"Dad, it might be the cause of the death of the woods." Gohan reasoned.

"The new Kami-sama told me even lively beings, like yourself, would die within seventy days." Mr. Popo pointed at the father-and-son pair.

"Seventy days?" Goku echoed. "Who is doing this?"

"There are four places that Kami-sama told me to tell you, so you can check them out." Mr. Popo replied. "The first place is the Grand Apron, located southwest of the capital in the far east. The second is near the pyramid in the desert, far west of the Northern Capital. The third one is on the island with the Poco Poco volcano which has been erupting for more than a hundred years in a desolate island in the Southern Sea. And the fourth is in the Land of Ice far up north. Lukou-sama has been using her Divine Ki to counteract the Destron Gas for the last three days. It'll only be a matter of time before she exhausts her Divine Ki completely. Do you understand, Son Goku?"

"Good, from here, we'll look for them in two parts." Goku voiced.

"Yes." Gohan nodded.

"Son, have you forgotten someone?" Piccolo declared.

"Piccolo!" Gohan beamed at his chuckling mentor.

"Piccolo, how did you find us?" Goku inquired.

"Within me, lies the previous Kami." Piccolo reminded. "I can see everything. Besides, it wasn't difficult to sense the Princess' Ki declining rapidly."

* * *

At Kami's Lookout…

True to Piccolo's suspicions, Lukou had sucked in a gasp, as she sank to her knees, panting in exhaustion, her hand sliding down the handle of her Spear, her free hand supporting her weight as her Ki radiated weakly around her.

* * *

Back on Earth…

"Great, then I don't need to explain the whole story." Goku noted. "Let's look for them in three parts."

"But can you leave?" a voice interrupted.

"Who are you?" Goku demanded as two of Dr. Raichii's minions appeared. "I am sorry but we don't have time to play with you. 'Kamehameha!'" he readied his attack. "What?" he blinked when the energy ball died out, giving the two monsters the opening they needed to attack.

"Son, we've got no time to play!" Piccolo barked.

"One more time!" Goku kicked his opponents away. "'Kamehameha!'"

"Dad…" Gohan gaped when Goku's attack failed again.

"Move it, Son!" Piccolo jumped in as Gohan powered up. "'Special Cannon Beam'!" he charged up his attack.

"Masenko!" Gohan took over when Piccolo's attack failed.

_Why?_ Goku wondered. _Why can't I use it?_ And blocked off a pending attack.

"This is because of Destron Gas, you can't concentrate your Ki." Mr. Popo explained.

"Popo, while we're fighting, things are dying." Goku pointed out, deflecting the punches. "What? What are they?" he gaped when the green water monster spilt into two and dodged the blue frog monster's attack and slammed a old-fashioned punched into the blue monster's face.

Gohan dodged the green monster's punch and hammered an upper-cut onto his opponent's stomach.

Piccolo flared up his Ki, allowing Goku to finish off the distracted monster with a single punch.

"Everyone, we don't have much time." Goku declared. "Let's do it." He instructed and the three spilt up.

* * *

In the Grand Apron…

Goku arrived at his destination and coughed as the Destron Gas sprouted out of a crevice in the stone pyramid. "Something is coming out from here." He noted. Jumping back, he smashed the rock with his fist, revealing the Destron Gas machine within. "So, this is the machine that generates the gas." He remarked. "I am going to break you."

"I won't let you do that, Saiyan." A voice declared, firing a barrage of Ki blasts at the dodging Goku.

"Who is it?" Goku demanded, powering up as he slapped the last Ki ball away.

"The monster that will kill you!" the orange monster declared, thrusting his claw onto Goku's back, the Saiyan dodging the attack.

"Are you the one who set this up?" Goku retorted, blocking the monster's kick. "'Kamehameha'!" he charged up his attack. "Damn it… it's still not working." He cursed, when the energy ball dispelled. "I managed to beat it." He stated, having defeated his opponent in an old-fashioned fist fight. "What the hell was that? Anyway, I have to destroy this one now." And slammed his fist into the glass cover, destroying the machine. "The next target is the Land of Ice." He concluded.

* * *

In the desert in the far east…

Gohan had, too, arrived at his destination and begun fighting a dark purple monster. "Just as my Dad said, my Ki is coming back up." He noted, raining punches on his opponent. "'Kamehameha'!" he released his attack, destroying the monster. "Yes, I did it." He beamed. "I have to break the machine." He looked up and tossed a Ki ball into the machine, baseball-style, obliterating the apparatus.

* * *

In the island that housed the Poco Poco volcano…

"Land mines are set up around here." The red monster declared. "Adios Piccolo! You are going to die without even touching the generator."

"Land mines aren't a problem for me." Piccolo smirked. "Can you come up here?" he levitated into the air.

"Yes I can!" the monster announced and shot into the air, only to have Piccolo fly out of his reach and causing him to land back to the ground and activating the land mines, one after another.

"What?" Piccolo gaped when one of the monster's Ki blasts imploded the Destron Gas contraption. "I never thought there would be anyone more stupid than Satan. Anyway, I have to figure out where the others are."

* * *

On the Land of Ice…

The three warriors met up.

"So, this is what is called the permanent wall of ice?" Piccolo noted as the three stood in front of frozen wall.

"This is the one?" Gohan echoed.

"What is a permanent wall if ice?" Goku wondered.

"It's an ice wall which will never melt away." Gohan supplied.

"I see, but we have to break it down, Gohan. "Goku reminded.

"Yes." Gohan nodded.

"Stop the useless effort." A voice started. "This place is going to be your graveyard."

"Another small fry." Piccolo snorted as an orange monster burst out from the ice.

"Go!" the monster announced. "Let them freeze in the ice."

"They'll never learn." Goku remarked as two more monsters emerged.

Gohan punched away a monster that had emerged beneath him, several more beasts appearing from the ice.

"Son, leave them to us." Piccolo punched away a monster attacking Goku. "You go ahead and take care of the wall."

"Dad!" Gohan hurried to his father's aid, punching two monsters away, with Piccolo blasting four monsters off with his Ki.

"Damn… there are too many, no matter how many of them we kill." Goku cursed.

"Kakarot." Vegeta sounded. "Looks like you're having a hard time."

"Vegeta." Goku smiled.

"Is everyone alright?" Trunks floated down.

"Trunks." Gohan beamed at his fellow half-Saiyan.

"Did you hear this from Bulma?" Goku asked.

"Yes, Goku." Trunks replied. "Those things tried to attack me as a baby and interfered with my mother's study. Moreover, it wasn't too hard to pick up Ami's rapidly diminishing Ki."

"Are Bulma and the others alright?" Goku inquired.

"Yes, Father and I rescued them and sent them off." Trunks replied.

"Trunks." Vegeta barked. "How much longer are you going to chit-chat? Your woman isn't going to wait. We have to take care of them first."

"Okay." Trunks nodded.

"Okay, let's go!" Goku gave the order and the group attacked.

Five Ki blasts later, not only were the monsters destroyed, the machine was demolished as well.

"Now, we destroyed all of them." Goku remarked.

"Now, everything is alright." Gohan agreed.

"Maybe I didn't have to show up." Vegeta snorted.

"Goku." Dende's voiced echoed.

"Kami-sama, we did it." Goku reported. "We destroyed all of the generators."

"I am afraid to tell you, but Destron Gas is increasing more than before." Dende stated.

"What?" Goku frowned.

"There was not only four of them." Dende added. "Another generator has appeared in the Western Capital."

"Oh, no!" Goku gasped. "Where in Western Capital?"

"Tongari Tower." Dende replied.

"Tongari Tower?" Goku echoed. "Is the Destron Gas increasing as we speak?"

"Yes." Dende answered.

* * *

In Western Capital…

"That must be it." Vegeta noted, spotting the generator on the disc of the communication satellite. "Leave it to me." And he tossed a Ki blast at the machine. "That's the end of that." He smirked. "What?" he gasped, when he saw the generator was unscathed, a crackling shield surrounding it. "It's impossible. Damn it!"

"You guys can't break the machine." A voice taunted. "There's a barrier around it."

"Frieza!" Goku and Vegeta gasped.

_I'm certain I killed him with my own hands._ Trunks was stunned. "You didn't die?"

"Ignorant monkeys." Frieza taunted. "We will eradicate you all."

"We?" Goku echoed.

"You Saiyans are going to be killed by us." Frieza declared.

"What?" Vegeta retorted.

"Frieza, are you the one who is trying to spread the Destron Gas?" Goku demanded.

"Today, we will finally eradicate all of the Saiyans." Cooler chuckled.

"Cooler!" Goku recognized Frieza's elder brother.

"Turles." Gohan gasped at the Saiyan.

"I will let you enjoy the terror of hell before I send you to the afterworld." Lord Slug declared.

"You are an embarrassment for the people of Namek." Piccolo snapped.

"Piccolo, even if you are a Namekian, I will not hold back if you side with the Saiyans." Lord Slug announced. "If you change your mind now, I will let you go. We have to get rid of the Saiyans this time."

"What?" Piccolo barked.

"My hatred for the Saiyans is the greatest, can you understand my rage?" Turles inquired. "I, a Saiyan, was killed by a Saiyan."

_What is this all about?_ Goku wondered.

_Those are all the guys that Dad beat._ Gohan mused. "I don't understand."

"Kid, don't worry." Turles assured. "I will send you to hell without much agony."

"Cooler, take revenge on them as much as you please." Frieza told his brother.

_What are these guys?_ Goku was befuddled.

"A monkey who knows nothing but fighting," Cooler added. "Your execution is left to me, Cooler-sama!"

"Vegeta, your sins will never be forgiven." Lord Slug declared.

"What tripe." Vegeta snorted.

"Slug, I'll take care of you." Piccolo swore.

"You guys were killed miserably." Vegeta remarked. "You don't know how strong we are now. You stupid fools, you won't be able to match up with us."

"Oh, Vegeta." Frieza stated. "You have become such a loudmouth. You are the ones who are stupid fools."

"Our aim is to kill all the living Saiyans." Cooler added.

"With the rage of those who were killed by you," Frieza continued.

"We will eradicate all the Saiyans from this world and send you to the afterworld." Lord Slug swore. "You should appreciate that you won't have to suffer from the Destron Gas."

"You are not Cooler?" Goku mused as Cooler engaged him.

Meanwhile, Trunks took on Frieza, dispatching him with a Ki blast.

Piccolo fought Lord Slug as Gohan battled it out with Turles, with Goku blasting Cooler with a Ki blast.

"What?" Goku gasped when Cooler melted into pink bubbles and reappeared behind him, the Saiyan barely dodging the incoming punch.

* * *

On the Dark Planet…

"Give them a beating beyond their imagination." Dr. Raichii chuckled.

* * *

On Earth…

_It can't be._ Goku looked at his fist, his punch connecting on the reformed Cooler. _His power is even greater than before._

"What?" Trunks exclaimed when Frieza reformed from a burst of yellow bubbles after the half-Saiyan blasted the villain with a Ki blast.

"Is he a monster?" Piccolo wondered after Lord Slug returned from a rupture of green bubbles after he punched through the other Namekian.

"Is it useless to beat these people up?" even Gohan was confused, Turles having reformed from a surge of blue bubbles.

"That's right." Turles chuckled.

"It does not matter how many times you beat them, they keep coming back." Goku hissed as Cooler regenerated.

"What is this all about?" Trunks growled, seeing Frieza returning again.

"They're strong bastards." Piccolo cursed, Lord Slug restoring himself.

"What the hell is this all about?" Goku demanded.

"They're Ghost Warriors." Lukou's voice echoed, as she used her Ki to transmit her voice.

"Lady Lukou…" Goku recognized.

"That is to say, they are not real." Lukou added.

"I got it!" Goku declared, fighting Cooler again. "Now, I know your true identity."

"What?" Cooler echoed.

"Everyone, they're Ghost Warriors." Goku informed. "Disappear!" and tossed a Ki blast at Cooler, Gohan doing the same with Turles. "Piccolo!" the half-Saiyan came to his mentor's aid.

Extending his arms to give way to Gohan, Piccolo allowed his pupil to whistle into Lord Slug's face.

"No, don't!" Lord Slug screamed, allowing Piccolo the opportunity to finish the Namekian off with a huge Ki blast.

"Looks like you have improved your fighting skills." Frieza admitted, Trunks having sent a Ki disc at him, destroying his body. "But remember, the power of our rage is far greater."

"I wonder what they were really looking for." Piccolo mused.

"Piccolo, we have to take care of the Destron Gas generator quickly." Gohan remarked.

"Goku, what shall we do about this?" Trunks inquired.

"Son, as the saying goes, 'When in trouble, ask a God.'" Piccolo suggested.

"Lady Lukou, please tell us." Goku requested.

"Listen well, everyone." Lukou voiced. "To destroy the generator, you first have to attack the true being."

"True being?" Goku echoed.

"Find the true person who made Frieza attack you." Lukou clarified.

"The true person?" Goku repeated.

"His name is Dr. Raichii." King Kai took over. "He was the smartest among the scientifically advanced Tuffles."

"Tuffles?" Goku muttered.

"Tuffles?" Gohan echoed.

"Tuffles?" Vegeta noted. "They are the ignorant race who was taken over by us, Saiyans."

"King Kai, what is this all about?" Goku inquired.

"A long time ago, Planet Vegeta was called Planet Plant and it was inhabited by highly scientifically advanced Tuffles." King Kai narrated. "One day, Saiyans arrived on the planet in a wrecked space ship and asked for help from the Tuffles. Tuffles allowed the Saiyans to come down and settle on to their planet and the two races started to live together on the same planet. The Saiyan warrior-race increased its number over the years and one day, a man was born with an extraordinary brain which was as good as a Tuffle. The man, who was later called King Vegeta, led the Saiyans to rebel against the Tuffles. Ever since then, the planet was renamed Planet Vegeta and Saiyans has become the rulers."

"Saiyans did such a terrible thing, I didn't know." Goku admitted.

"It was destiny that brought the Saiyan warrior-race to the planet." Vegeta reasoned.

"Dad, I can understand the rage of the Tuffles." Gohan noted. "But that doesn't mean that they can kill everyone on Earth."

"King Kai?" Goku voiced. "Where is this Raichii guy now?"

"At the Dark Planet, at the end of the Universe." Lukou answered.

"Dark Planet?" Goku echoed.

"Everyone," Lukou added, the Loa having stood back up as she expanded her weakening Ki. "I can only stand longer to prevent the Destron Gas from causing more damage."

"Okay, let's go!" Goku declared.

* * *

On the Dark Planet…

"Saiyans, Ghost Warriors are just a greeting." Dr. Raichii droned. "Come here. I will have revenge to my heart's content." _No matter ho_w_ many times you beat the Ghost Warriors, they will always come back._

* * *

In space…

"That looks like the Dark Planet." Gohan remarked, the said planet coming into view.

"What is that?" Goku blinked, hearing a low rumbling, and purple lightning stuck the spaceship, ripping the outer wall. "What's going on?" he demanded, holding onto a railing, the group managing to survive the space storm with King Kai's aid, and finally arriving at their destination.

"I won't let you go to where Raichii-sama is." God Guardon swore. "This is going to be your graveyard." And fired his machine gun at Goku, forcing the Saiyan to slap the attack away. Taking the fight outside, God Guardon fired his automated revolver at Goku, the Saiyan using a lower ledge as leverage and punched through the robot. _We don't have much time now._ He mused. _We have to find Dr. Raichii quickly._

"Kakarot." Vegeta sounded. "I'll let you take care of the small fry. But remember, I am going to kill Dr. Raichii." That said, he took off.

* * *

In the control tower…

"What a spacious room." Goku noted, breaking into the control tower. "What's that?" he spotted a damaged capsule, just as the rest burst in. "Dr. Raichii, you have to be in here!" he barked. "Show yourself!"

"Saiyans, welcome." Dr. Raichii voiced. "I never thought you would make it this far. I will congratulate you on that. Yes, I am Dr. Raichii." He manifested. "Just as I had planned, the last surviving Saiyans came here all together. This must be because the fact that Saiyans have such a small understanding about anything but fighting."

"What?" Vegeta demanded.

"You must be Prince Vegeta." Dr. Raichii noted. "You will soon feel the rage toward your father, King Vegeta. I will take revenge on you to my heart's content."

"Try if you can." Vegeta challenged.

"Now is the time for revenge." Dr. Raichii chanted. "We have waited for this moment for such a long time. Take pleasure, Tuffles who were exterminated by the Saiyans. We Tuffles, who tried to help the Saiyans, and all they gave us in return was death and destruction. I will never forgive the Saiyans for what they did to us, even if God does."

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta snorted "You treated our ancestors Saiyans like slaves. You Tuffles, are an unforgivable race!"

"Just like the saying goes, 'Robbers have their own reasoning.'" Dr. Raichii scoffed. "Overwhelmed in the fight with the Saiyans, Tuffles were in the danger of complete extermination. In the middle of the chaos, I, as the best scientist among the Tuffles, I completed a machine which would amplify the energy of sprite, Hatchiyack. Hatchiyack, the ultimate creation, was complete. Which with I could gather and amplify the energy of hatred of us, Tuffles, have it evolved into a living creature of its own and create many Ghost Warriors. It would be the ultimate machine that could destroy the Saiyans. But I needed time to let Hatchiyack collect the energy of hate. The Saiyans finally inched closer to me,. I tried to run on a spaceship with Hatchiyack, but right before launching, I was… it's such a shame when I think about it even now. I was killed by a Saiyan. The spaceship was launched from the Planet Vegeta, with my intense hate towards Saiyans. The ship soft landed in the graveyard of space. Hatchiyack continued to evolve itself into a living creature. Frieza and the others who attacked you, were all Ghost Warriors that Hatchiyack created."

"That means you are a Ghost Warrior too." Goku reasoned.

"Yes, I am the ultimate Ghost Warrior that Hatchiyack has created." Dr. Raichii declared. "Finally, it's time to see my dream come true, destroy all Saiyans. I've finally won!"

With that, he floated towards the five Z Senshi, the warriors charging to take on the doctor, only to be blocked by a barrier.

"You won't be able to break this barrier with your power." Dr. Raichii remarked. "I will make you ghosts, just like us."

"It's true that Saiyans have done bad things." Goku admitted, Vegeta attacking Hatchiyack. "But your hatred for toward the Saiyans is unreasonable. You can't kill everyone on Earth with that Destron Gas. The Earth has nothing to do with this."

"Shut up." Dr. Raichii snapped as Goku slammed his fist into his barrier. "Don't talk as if you understand something, Saiyan."

"I am not a Saiyan." Goku corrected. "I am an Earthling."

"I could care less about the Earthlings, as long as I can get rid of the Saiyans." Dr. Raichii snorted.

"What did you say?" Goku growled.

"I will take whatever measures available to get rid of the Saiyans." Dr. Raichii declared.

"I am an Earthling." Goku glared, jumping back. "I won't let you destroy the Earth." And powered up to Super Saiyan, as Trunks, Gohan and Vegeta followed suit.

* * *

On Earth, at Kami's Lookout…

"Lukou-sama…" Mr. Popo gasped; he and Dende watching on helplessly as Lukou's Ki gradually faded.

"Lukou-sama's Ki is declining." Dende gaped, seeing the weakening Loa. _Lukou-sama's Ki is disappearing! Her fire of life will burn out!_ _The previous Kami,_ he prayed. _Please protect Lukou-sama.  
_

_Everyone__,_ Lukou passed her thoughts to the warring group. _You're the hope; you're my hope and the hope of all of us._ With that, she rose to her feet once more, reigniting her Ki.

* * *

In the control tower…

With Lukou's mental encouragement, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan and Piccolo renewed their attack on Dr. Raichii.

"'Kamehame..." Goku readied his attack.

"Kakarot, Dr. Raichii is mine." Vegeta reminded.

"Ha!" Goku released his attack/

"Damn you Saiyans." Dr. Raichii cursed, his barrier shattering after the attack hit its mark.

"'Final Flash'!" Vegeta fired his attack.

"Damn you, Saiyans!" Dr. Raichii swore as the attack washed over him. "Damn you…"

"That's what you get for your foolish behavior." Vegeta snorted. "A Tuffle rebelling against Saiyans?"

"What a guy." Goku admitted. "I didn't know that it could get this bad when hate gathers together."

"That poor guy." Gohan noted. "With all that scientific knowledge, all he could think of was revenge."

"The last generator of Destron Gas has disappeared from Earth." King Kai informed. "Great job. The Earth is fine now and peace has been restored."

"Really?" Goku beamed. "Cool."

"We are Ghost Warriors." Dr. Raichii chuckled, reforming. "As long as we keep our hate, Hatchiyack will be here, we can come back as many times as we want."

"What?" Goku gasped.

"Go to hell!" Vegeta retorted, having jumped behind the deranged doctor, readying a Ki blast before Dr. Raichii formed his shield.

"Damn Saiyans!" Dr. Raichii hollered, the blast imploding. "Damn Saiyans!" Vegeta crushing the last remnants of the Tuffle under his foot.

"Raichii…" Hatchiyack droned. "Saiyans… kill…" the machine exploded with the hate energy.

* * *

On Earth, at Kami's Lookout…

"Lukou-sama…" Mr. Popo muttered, Lukou having knelt onto the ground a second time, her grip on her Spear lowering.

_Goku…__ everyone…_ Lukou prayed, her Ki weakening.

* * *

On King Kai's planet…

"Oh shit…" King Kai hissed. "I have never felt such a great Ki. I hope it's not… and Lady Lukou is barely hanging on."

* * *

In the control tower…

"Dad!" Gohan looked at his father.

_King Kai, please tell me what's going on?_ Goku inquired.

"Goku, we're in trouble." King Kai replied. "Hatchiyack just collected the energy of spite from Dr. Raichii and it's so strong that it went beyond the limit of its capacity."

_Beyond the limi__t?_ Goku echoed.

"If Hatchiyack starts to roam at its will, it will be the end of the Universe." King Kai added.

"What?" Goku frowned. "It's all because of that Hatchiyack. We have to get rid of it. There is no other way except destroying that Hatchiyack."

"Now it's getting a little more interesting." Vegeta noted.

"What is that?" Goku gaped as Hatchiyack manifested, the supercomputer sending Vegeta flying back with a punch. "Vegeta!" he exclaimed, before Hatchiyack pummelled the three Saiyans easily, defeating a charging Piccolo with a head-butt.

"Damn monster!" Vegeta hissed, Hatchiyack having sent Piccolo flying into a wall. "Take this! 'Final Flash'! That's impossible." He was stunned when his attack did not affect the supercomputer.

"Vegeta, move!" Goku barked, as Hatchiyack readied to release his 'Revenge Cannon'. His warning came too late when Vegeta was blasted by the attack.

"Father!" Trunks hurried to his father's side. "Father!" he gasped, when Vegeta passed out.

"Dad!" Gohan shouted, seeing Goku fighting an air battle against Hatchiyack, only to be hammered by the 'Super Form' supercomputer with a jab to the stomach and sent hurling downwards.

Piccolo's blast saved the unconscious boy from Hatchiyack's 'Revenge Cannon', before the Namekian found himself on the receiving end of the said attack.

"Piccolo!" Gohan gasped, having awakened. Enraged, the boy attacked, with Trunks and Goku joining in the frenzy.

"Move, Trunks, Gohan!" Goku barked, seeing Hatchiyack charging up the 'Revenge Cannon'. His advice came too late when Hatchiyack hammered both half-Saiyans into a pillar each.

_His power might be greater than Broly's._ Goku admitted. _But…_ and engaged Hatchiyack again. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14," he counted the seconds as Hatchiyack charged up his 'Revenge Cannon'. 15!" at that, he dodged the incoming blasts.

"Damn freak!" Vegeta took over from Goku, the other Saiyan having been beaten to the ground.

"Gohan…" Piccolo fed Gohan a Senzu Bean from the purch he brought. "Eat this… Senzu…"

"Piccolo!" Gohan beamed, awakening.

"Gohan…" Piccolo smiled and fell on his back.

"Piccolo!" Gohan gasped. "Piccolo!"

"Gohan, there are three more Senzus… give them to the others." Piccolo handed Gohan the bag.

"You too, Piccolo." Gohan pleaded.

"Give them to the others." Piccolo assured. "I'll be fine." And passed out.

"Piccolo, thank you." Gohan muttered.

"Gohan, I am sorry." Goku sat up, Gohan having fed him a Senzu Bean.

"This is from Piccolo." Gohan supplied.

"I see." Goku stood up. "Vegeta!" he looked up, seeing Hatchiyack was about to break Vegeta's arms.

Hatchiyack dropped Vegeta and engaged Goku, giving Gohan the chance he needed to get over to Trunks, feeding the teen a Senzu Bean; the older half-Saiyan repeating the process with his father.

"We must save the Earth!" Goku shouted. "Now is our chance. Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, get out of the way!" he ordered, powering up a 'Kamehameha'.

"Damn it, a Saiyan will never be defeated by a Tuffle." Vegeta swore, readying his 'Final Flash' as Gohan and Trunks took their places.

"Goku!" Trunks stood ready.

"Dad!" Gohan prepared his attack.

"Please…" the out-of-the-fight Piccolo muttered as Goku started the count, Hatchiyack charging up.

"Shoot!" Goku gave the order. "Super 'Kamehameha'!" the other three releasing their attacks in unison, just as Hatchiyack fired, the four Saiyans' combined attacks overpowering Hatchiyack's and blasting the supercomputer into obviation.

Goku pulled an 'Instant Transmission' on the group back to Earth, right before the Dark Planet exploded.

* * *

On Earth, outside Capsule Corporation…

"Lady Lukou!" Goku sensed Lukou's fading Ki. "Lukou-sama's Ki will disappear soon."

"Damn it!" Trunks cursed, taking off towards Kami's Lookout, despite his injuries.

* * *

On Earth, on Kami's Lookout…

"Lukou-sama!" Mr. Popo exclaimed in horror as Lukou's Spear cluttered to the ground.

"Lukou-sama!" Dende gasped when Lukou's Ki died off, the Loa taking in a sharp gasp of breath before her knees buckled, the color drained from her body.

"Ami" Trunks arrived just in time to catch the severely drained Loa before she hit the ground. "She's so cold." The time-traveller held his love in his arms. "Mr. Popo, where is her room?" he inquired worriedly.

"Follow me." Mr. Popo led Trunks into the 'Earth Princess' Temple where Ami rested for a whole four days, the worried-stricken Trunks by her bedside.

* * *

Omake

Why It's _Not_ A Good Idea To Talk In The Middle Of A Fight, Part Four

Uzumaki Naruto

Vs.

Shukaku no Gaara

"_Uzumaki Naruto! I must have your blood! Mother demands it...__"_

He hid behind a thick tree trunk with Sasuke and Sakura near him. They were shaking in fear at Gaara's thick, concentrated killing intent.

"_Come out my prey! Where are you?"_

Naruto sighed. People never learn, did they?

"_Uzumaki! Come and show me... show me that I am alive... let me taste your __blood__!"_

He formed a single hand seal.

Crazed demon containers tend not to notice an insignificant clone popping up behind their backs.

However, they are forced to notice when said clone places a demonic containment seal on the back of their head, courtesy of Jiraiya.

Gaara collapsed, his sand rendered useless.

* * *

Naruto headed back to the village, where he used Kyuubi's chakra to free the Sandaime Hokage from the barrier which prevented the ANBU from helping him in the fight against Orochimaru.

Life was good.

* * *

SailorStar9: Woot! This fic _is_ done!


End file.
